


接管Ⅱ：天罪与天选（第一部分：指定幸存者）

by IkkitousenRZC



Series: 接管Ⅱ：天罪与天选 [1]
Category: IkkitousenRZC
Genre: F/F, F/M, Game: Life is Strange (2015), Inspired by Life Is Strange, Pre-Life Is Strange
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkkitousenRZC/pseuds/IkkitousenRZC
Summary: 她们结束了一个时代，也开始了一个新的时代。但问题是，时代造就英雄，英雄却未必会造就这个时代...





	1. 人造天罪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她们结束了一个时代，也开始了一个新的时代。  
但问题是，时代造就英雄，英雄却未必会造就这个时代...

**二十世纪七十年代至八十年代末的阿卡迪亚是整个俄勒冈州最落后的地区之一。虽然当时这里已经被普莱斯科特家族彻底控制，然而作为一个** **地理位置** **得天独厚的港湾小镇却因为普莱斯科特的横行霸道而得不到任何人的关注和足够的投资，很多能够发展的行业都因为各种的资金不到位而错失了发展的好时机，加上自然灾害频繁，那段时间被当地居民称为“天罪时期”。**

**从1986年3月下旬伊始，长达数个星期的山火吞噬了整片山林、无法预测的大型海啸摧毁了所有的港湾和船只以及不少岸边的房屋，接连不断的天灾人祸让阿卡迪亚失去了本来已经不多的活力，到里根总统执政后期，阿卡迪亚持续深陷人口锐减、百业凋零的恶性循环之中无法摆脱，甚至让普莱斯科特家族谈之色变的“大难必死”魔咒再次应验：本来能有一番作为的家族掌门人艾伦·哈利·普莱斯科特因为无力应对天灾对自己的小镇造成的毁灭性打击而最终撒手人寰。**

**于是，年轻气盛的新任家族掌门人肖恩·普莱斯科特应运而生般的成为了带领这个港湾小镇走出低迷状态的“天选之人”。在他各种高超手段之下阿卡迪亚在“天罪时期”结束之后的三十年成为了经济快速发展的黄金时期，造就了仅属于美国西海岸的一个奇迹，也让阿卡迪亚这个地方从破落的港湾小镇蜕变成世界上最让人刮目相看的新兴现代都市。**

**——** **一本很多年前的阿卡迪亚当地杂志这样写道**

“没有，当然没有。”

面对不善来者给出的答复，男人的回应也是十分矛盾的。

毕竟这位客人从来都是一个很难猜透的女人，而作为异性，他也不打算多做猜测。

因为在他的内心里早就有了答案：

“恕我直言女士，你选择付出的那个人已经做出了决定，她不需要你的帮助，至少这个说法在现在是成立的。”

对方面不改色，只是冷笑了一声，回答道：“没关系，出于利益，这次反倒是我大发慈悲卖个人情给一双苦命鸳鸯罢了。”

瞧，自己果然没有看错这个女人，从来没有。

她永远不会让自己有吃亏上当的时候，也深懂相互利用这种人际关系之间最基本的存在价值。

“既然如此，我想我应该好好考虑考虑再给你一个答复。”他只能先做出这步承诺，好歹留给自己一些赚取利润的余地。

“我想您应该知道，现在我的身份远不止‘市场开发部主管’这么简单，”作为远方而来的客人，女子却没有给这位主人足够的面子，反而在毫不让步、步步紧逼，“也许您的家族度过了一次考验在美国这片沃土中站稳了脚跟，但很可惜这并不是你能够以逸待劳的借口。”

男人没再说话，只是低着头笑了一声，随后拿起茶杯喝了一口有些凉了的红茶。

原来她不只是卖个人情给自己的朋友这么简单，还想趁此利用自己达成这次单方面的交易。

为了一个曾经爱过的女人，真的有必要威胁到这个地步吗？

他感觉现在自己更像是一个挟持着人质的抢劫犯，而她却是那位维护并伸张正义的光明骑士。

爱情这东西真的很有趣不是吗？

男人仿佛在苦笑着，最后摊了摊手，说：“既然您都把话说到这个地步了那我还能说什么呢，我这辈子最怕就是和女人做生意了，因为我总会让自己进退两难。”随后又笑了笑，从榻榻米上起身走向女子的右侧向她伸出了右手。

作为商人，他坚信一时的吃亏不代表这桩生意就是亏本买卖，可况他有的是办法让自己从中捞到好处。

况且涉及到这个女人的事情注定会很复杂，而这个信息本来就是好消息。

女子也站了起来和男人握手，露出久违的笑容说：“谢谢您，高田先生。”

男人展现给他的笑容里也开始多了一丝细腻。

祝我们合作愉快，安柏小姐。

这里是日本东京，瑞秋·安柏正开着一辆超炫酷的红色跑车在顺畅的高速公路上疾驰着，而正在快速驾驶的她此时此刻思考着的事情却比以往都更加复杂迷离。

刚才她上门拜访的男人名叫高田孝宏。除了是日本的黑帮龙头外，他的身份还是弗兰克·鲍尔斯——自己所谓“情人”的盟友之一——去年两人一起合作占领了整个亚洲的毒品市场、将普莱斯科特家族踢出局，以及半年前作为最大的合作伙伴坚定不移的和支持克洛伊和弗朗西斯，让两人在阿卡迪亚的黑帮内战中取得最终胜利，打败了马克·杰弗森控制的普莱斯科特家族，也让弗兰克在旧金山能够进一步稳固自己的地位。

他和很多人一样，从来都不会打没有胜算和赢不了的仗。所以他有可能是知道一些关于普莱斯科特家族内部最高层的极为重要的情报甚至是高度机密，以至于他在丝毫没有犹豫和顾虑的情况下就和普莱斯科特家族结束互不侵犯的状态，站在了他们的对立面。

而在当时，实际控制着普莱斯科特家族的人，正是那场黑帮内战的罪魁祸首：马克·杰弗森。

尽管他的死亡已经是半年前的事情，但是让瑞秋放不下心的原因却是源自他在死前的最后威胁：

**“** **就凭我手上掌握的东西，要搞垮普莱斯科特家族绰绰有余** **！”**

现在的阿卡迪亚已经从黑帮势力洗牌重来——弗朗西斯为首的普莱斯科特家族重新控制大局的前提下慢慢恢复过来，重新焕发出她的活力和生机，加上在APD为核心成员的新领导班子带领下，这座城市的自我愈合只不过是时间问题。

也许真的是自己想多了吗？纯粹出于职业病的善疑多虑？

瑞秋宁愿相信自己的直觉也不会因为表面的完美而麻痹大意。

就像现在自己顾着想这些事情而后知后觉的发现自己已经被人盯上了：有两辆黑色轿车一直都跟在后面。

面对这种情况只好加快了车速超过了无数辆开在自己前面的车，驶离了高速公路回到市区里。至少在日本瑞秋可没有什么仇人，而高田孝宏也不可能因为自己一个看上去不太像威胁到自己地位的无理要求而轻易下杀手的人，所以她认定了这些人是在美国那边派来跟踪甚至可能是追杀自己的人，拜自己的双重间谍身份所赐。

但结果却出乎意料：对方这次似乎是要自己客死异乡——紧随其后的汽车加速变道开了上来，坐在副驾驶位的人对着自己的方向开了数枪，而在车尾后的车也踩尽油门撞向自己——瑞秋一人无法与他们抗衡，只好尽快把他们逐个甩掉。

也许逃到高田家族的地盘里会是一个非常明智的选择。

瑞秋没想太多，在十字路口来了一个右急转弯驶向市区里，甚至冲了两次红灯差点撞到路人，引起了巡逻的警车的注意，而刚才还穷追不舍的敌方车辆看到警察的介入后选择了撤退，这下算是因祸得福了。

但此时还没有到放松的时候——她这次是可是秘密前往日本调查马克·杰弗森的，连自己的上级都不知道——无论在公在私她都不能落在日本警方手里，不过对付他们起码比那些未知势力的职业杀手更好对付。

瑞秋没花几下功夫就把那些警车甩开了几条街，然后继续向高田家族据点推进。在距离目的地还有一段距离的时候，瑞秋的手机响了，有点不耐烦的她拿起了手机接听了电话：

“哪位？”

电话另一边没有回应，但瑞秋却开始觉得这里面越来越不对劲了。

知道自己这个号码的人全世界不超过五个，而且这个号码也不可能有陌生人能打给自己。

“你到底是谁，是你派人来日本追杀我的？”瑞秋追问下去。

对方依然没有回应。

瑞秋直接把它挂掉，将手机丢到副驾驶位置上继续专心开车，但是没到十秒钟的时间手机再一次响起。

看来这次自己是被一些难缠的家伙给盯上了。

“怎样，这回终于肯开口说话了？”

“什么？是我，安柏小姐。”说话的人的声音感觉十分熟悉。

面对自己认错人的尴尬瑞秋也不打算多做解释：“高田先生，也许你能解释一下刚才追杀我的那些人是怎么一回事？”

“你在说什么？什么追杀？我打给你是想跟你说我已经找到了你想要的东西了，需要我明天让人送过来吗？”

这应该算是一个好消息了：

“不用，给我十分钟。”她信誓旦旦地说。

“我不知道你惹上什么麻烦了，但我会马上派人帮你解决，你最好...”

正当瑞秋听着电话一边开车经过一个十字路口时，一辆黑色轿车快速撞上了她的跑车，高速驾驶之下前者将整辆跑车的左侧都撞凹进去了。

瑞秋被巨大的撞击力弄昏了过去。她的头部在不停的流血，也许是猛烈的疼痛叫醒了自己并驱使着她扶着头试图离开驾驶室，但在此期间从黑色轿车上走下来两个人，他们拿着枪快速绕过跑车来到瑞秋的车门前。在仔细观察后确认目标已经不省人事后，其中一人拿出手机汇报情况，另一个人则试图强行打开车门但没有成功。

直到汇报的人得到新的指令后，他示意自己的同伴一起进行新的任务：射杀目标。

他们俩举起了手枪，随后在这条人流量和车流量都极其稀少的道路上响起了阵阵枪声。

之后又回归到死寂般的状态，仿佛所有事情都不曾发生过。

18个小时后，阿卡迪亚警局。

肖恩·普莱斯科特的死亡，宣告着阿卡迪亚——尤其是APD——进入了一个新的时期。

“警黑一家亲”的乱象不复存在，取而代之的是警察重新成为了城市唯一合法的执法者和秩序维持者，他们的尊严和威信在新任局长上台之后得以重新树立，阿卡迪亚市民对于阿卡迪亚警察第一形象的描述也不再是“黑帮的走狗”、“穿警服的俱乐部成员”，而是变成了“比黑帮还要恐怖的存在”。

也许有人会不相信，造就这样一个与之前截然不同局面的人居然是一个还不到三十岁的女子，而且还是阿卡迪亚历史上最年轻的首个女警察局长。在阿卡迪亚有一个十分有趣的传统，每逢新的警察局长走马上任之后都会得到一个由市民和媒体共同认证和赋予的新绰号，而当地人则赐予这位已经在这个城市的历史中留下最浓厚一笔的女子一个极为独特并且让人闻风丧胆的绰号：黑手党麦克斯（“Mafia Max”）。

“我不知道，桑德斯，要我说这件事情绝对没有我们想象中的那么简单。”

局长办公室里，麦克斯正和阿卡迪亚市长、前任APD局长约翰·桑德斯谈论着关于最近由她和特别调查小组一起调查的一个重大案件：四届市议员赛斯·格林斯潘在两天前被邻居发现暴毙于家中，而案发现场里竟然找不到任何凶手留下的蛛丝马迹，加上最近正值桑德斯与市议会之间的关系紧张局面，引起了社会舆论的高度关注。

自麦克斯上任以来这还是第一起能引起社会重视的命案。不出事则已，一出就是大事，估计这在接下来都将会不断给麦克斯乃至整个APD带来不少的挑战。

对于这件事的处理方式麦克斯和桑德斯存在着不少的分歧：前者不主张对此进行公开调查，而是先对外宣布表面完成调查工作再进行秘密调查，并且认为这件事和普莱斯科特家族有关；

而桑德斯则认为，赛斯·格林斯潘的死亡对于“后肖恩时代”的阿卡迪亚而言可是一件大事，因为他几乎穷尽一生致力于反对普莱斯科特家族垄断这座城市。

这本身就是一个矛盾点所在。

为了尽可能不掀起轩然大波他必须要低调处理——但他不赞同麦克斯的秘密调查，而且还是针对普莱斯科特家族——担心这样一来会得罪两边的人让自己得不偿失。

说起来连麦克斯自己也不相信，明明她已经开始放下过去的事情，然而现实却是用尽千方百计让她对此继续铭记于心。

她的直觉告诉自己，这次的议员被杀案很可能和十一年前所发生的事情有所关联，甚至可能会如出一辙。

结果显而易见，两人为了此事结果不欢而散。

桑德斯本来打算在今天下午召开的市议会会议里通过麦克斯的协助帮助自己解答议员之死的一些问题，但是如今双方的各执一词最终没有让昔日的上司和下属达成共识，最终麦克斯也如愿地被告知不用亲自前往市议会大厦参加这次特别会议了。

她反而感觉如释重负。

实际上，坐上警察局长的位子之后的麦克斯一直在怀疑自己是否被另一个自己所占领并替代——正如当初她被复仇和愤怒所操控，驱使自己去做任何本身认为过火乃至触及底线的事情——现在，控制着自己在未知的道路上一去不复返的始作俑者，叫权力欲。

如果当初自己能够爬到足够的高度，可能这十年就不会成为自己最唾弃甚至耗尽一生去遗忘的时光。

如果麦克斯·考尔菲德能够在那时彻底醒悟并学会与魔鬼为伍，那么如今接受这一切是否会显得驾轻就熟？

并没有，因为你不会是那样的人，因为你就是麦克斯·考尔菲德。

你讨厌每天对着这些枯燥乏味的文件，你嫌弃那些记者百般刁难的问答，甚至为了自己的坚持的那些原则不顾和任何人表明立场，包括你的上司。

算了吧麦克斯，别再纠结于这些矛盾的纠结之中了。

好好享受这个下午，和你的爱人，一起。

半个小时后，双鲸餐厅。

每到下午这个时候克洛伊就会前来这里光顾，虽然很早之前她就已经买下了这里。母亲曾经在这里工作了很长一段时间，但讽刺的是当年还只是一个小角色的她经常来这里蹭吃蹭喝，而且还要小心前来这里稍作休息的警察。

转眼间八年过去了，她已经是道上说一不二的女中豪杰，不仅拥有这家规模不大的餐厅，还经营着全城夜晚热点地区之一的酒吧街以及在海边的大海湾赌城。

她成为了普莱斯科特家族的共治者之一，以外人的身份掌控了阿卡迪亚“第一家族”将近三分之一的产业，这算得上前无古人后无来者的壮举，毕竟历史上能够冠以商界女领袖之名的上层精英里，有且仅有克洛伊·普莱斯一人。

仅仅在一个月前，这位我行我素的女强人才刚攀上了人生的另一个顶峰。

她结婚了。

“你又迟到了，亲爱的，这顿下午茶你请客。”手里拿着半个汉堡的蓝发女子不顾形象地嚼着并抱怨着这位身穿正装的女子总是姗姗来迟。

“不是每个人都像你这么优秀，不用上班也能坐着赚钱，还能准时到这里喝下午茶。”麦克斯面无表情的吐槽回怼，久违的摆出一副懒洋洋的样子瘫坐在雅座的沙发上。

今天下午的客人出奇的不多，倒是多了几个卡车司机在这里叹着咖啡讨论着最近的气候变化越来越严重。电视里正直播着市议会特别会议直播画面，这个时候正好轮到桑德斯的质询回答环节，面对所有市议员——特别是一个叫做丹泽尔·乔尔逊——为首的小集团轮番攻击，他显得有些无力招架。

“放心吧，桑德斯这家伙比你想象中更会应付这些满嘴谎话和贪得无厌的骗子。”留意到有些沮丧的爱人，克洛伊却有些幸灾乐祸地边吃着手里的薯条边安慰她。

作为社会经验比麦克斯还要丰富得多的江湖中人，克洛伊绝对能看出谁是单纯的理想主义政客，谁是最有技术含量的诈骗犯。

而约翰·桑德斯这个人，她不想多做评价。

“我说过对于这些事情我一窍不通，”麦克斯拿着吸管搅动眼前的那杯冰柠檬茶，故意避开了她的眼神，“他有他的困难我也有我的难处，各有各的战斗各有各的忧愁，反倒是现在黑帮的事情不用我担心，让我有点不习惯。”

克洛伊也当然知道麦克斯心不在焉地试图转移话题，但实际上她根本就做不到这么洒脱。

也许自己应该让她开心起来：

“麻烦你学学你那曾经的上司、现在的下属好吗？人家结婚了就带着自己的老婆请了大假去佛罗里达度蜜月，而你结了婚之后都做了什么，局长大人？”克洛伊擦着手一脸严肃的投诉着坐在对面的被告人。

“那是谁每天晚上都让我加班加点累的不行，然后又说为什么自己要浪费时间出去走走不在阿卡迪亚好好享受生活？”被告反驳道。

原告方突然有种做贼心虚的感觉，咬着吸管吮了几口可乐然后把头扭到一边，说：“那个肯定不是我。”

对此，麦克斯用会心一笑作为回应。

随后两人继续享用自己的下午茶套餐。一段时间后电视直播的镜头转移到了市长桑德斯的那边。

“也许我的确应该给自己也放一个长假，和你出去好好走一走。”麦克斯似乎在喃喃自语着，而克洛伊竟然出乎意料的目不转睛看着电视直播，没有把这句话听进去。

“克洛伊？”麦克斯伸出手往她面前摆了几下试图让她回过神来，失败了。

她很久没有见过她会对一件事情如此入迷，而那仅仅是一个无聊透顶的电视直播。

“你他妈在开玩笑吗，关键时候跟我玩这套？！”入了迷的克洛伊觉得很没趣的拍了拍桌子吐槽道。

麦克斯实在很好奇她被电视上的什么东西如此吸引着，只好把目光投向了三点钟方向的液晶电视屏幕上：画面此时就定格在桑德斯对于赛斯·格林斯潘死亡一案的调查结果作出解释这个问题作出回答的期间，但很快屏幕上又显示了一个消息：直播画面中断了。

作为导致这种局面的始作俑者，麦克斯有些无奈地叹了一口气，拿起桌上的咖啡喝了一口，说：“真的太好了，这里糟糕的网络信号算是帮了我一个大忙。”

“怎么可能，我在这里这么久都没有试过直播信号中断这种事情，什么时候阿卡迪亚的网络信号也这么欠揍了？”克洛伊一个劲儿的发着牢骚，拿起可乐杯想喝一口但发现里面只剩下冰块了。

这个下午可真够郁闷的。

但很快，在餐厅里的所有人都感觉到了外面正发生着一些事情，包括观察力一向都很强的克洛伊：

“麦克斯...我感觉到...外面有点不对劲。”

她好像感觉到了震感，而且越来越明显。

这可不是什么好消息。

“Tell me about it.”麦克斯心里也有了不祥的预感。

又过了几秒，她们都好像听到了远处传来了一阵爆炸的声音。

“What the fuck？！炸弹袭击？！又来了？！”克洛伊不敢相信居然又发生了这样的怪事，她站了起来打算出去看看，这个时候电视信号突然又恢复正常了，但正在播放的却不是议会答辩直播，而是一则紧急新闻播报：

**“我们刚刚接到消息，市议会大厦或者周边发生了爆炸，我们还在等待进一步的消息** **以作确认** **，但截至目前为止我们还得知发生同样情况的还有警局大楼以及市政府大楼** **等地** **，接下来我们会尽快将画面...”**

与此同时，几辆鸣着笛的警车和一辆黑色SUV停在了餐厅门口的路边，从车里出来的数名APD警员和便衣迅速冲进了餐厅赶走了所有还在因为刚才发生的事情不明就里的客人，直至二十秒后，整个餐厅里的客人只剩下麦克斯和克洛伊两人。

然后她们看到一个身材略为高大而硕壮的男人快步走到自己面前：

“局长，我需要您跟我离开这里，马上。”

“布洛克，到底发生了什么事？”面对此情此景，有些无措的麦克斯只能向这位APD重案组特别调查小组组长寻求答案。

而他那有点紧张而有些焦急的表情却已经回答了上司当前的情况的严重程度：“对不起长官，我只是收到重案组主管的指令要送您到一个安全的地方，我们已经没有时间了，现在我们需要马上转移。”

麦克斯看了看不知所措的克洛伊和坚决要执行护送命令的布洛克，在此情景之下她没有多做犹豫就做出了决定。

她要跟着自己的下属离开这里，因为现在最迫切想查清楚现在外面到底发生了什么事情的，就是她本人。

“克洛伊你最好跟着我们一起过去。”在护送麦克斯走出餐厅门口的同时，布洛克朝克洛伊说。

满脸写着不愿意的蓝发女子叉着腰冷哼了一声：“这不废话吗，等一下你最好如实告诉我这到底他妈是怎么一回事！”强调了自己的要求后，克洛伊很不情愿的跟着布洛克和麦克斯走出了双鲸餐厅，钻上了那辆停在马路中间的黑色SUV里，随后APD的车队快速驶离了海岸区域，往市中心方向前进。

看着海边那漫长而美好的风景，车里的所有人都保持着沉默不敢轻易打破这种紧张却又充满着恐惧和不安的局面，于是克洛伊的作用在这个时候就得以发挥出来了：

“好了猛兽，该和我们说说这究竟是怎样了。”

布洛克看着前方始终通畅的路况有些欲言又止，但最后还是如实地回答这位性急的女子：“相信我克洛伊，我只是奉命行事，来这里之前我本来还在家里放假，就连我的妻子也是这样问我的...”

“那我可以肯定你没有看刚才的议会直播，”克洛伊理所当然的脱口而出，“轮到桑德斯答辩的时候直播画面突然中断，然后某个小区的住宅就被人炸毁，一切都很明显了不是吗？”

“我不知道，克洛伊，”麦克斯看着车窗外的风景，有些担忧的说，“我只是不希望我想到的最坏情况变成现实。”

克洛伊无奈地叹了一口气：“对呀，我也是。难得安宁了一段日子我可不想再被那些破事破坏我还算可以的心情，”然后向坐在副驾驶位置的布洛克再次发出提问：“所以大块头，为了你和这里所有人的安全着想，你最好把你知道的东西统统给我说出来。”

“而且这条也不是回APD的路，你到底要带我们去哪里？”加上麦克斯语气带着些强烈的追问，让坐在前面的警长彻底无法再隐瞒下去。

犹豫和纠结了几秒钟后，布洛克把头转向后方，向两位大人物汇报了自己所收到的信息：

“市议会大厦遭到了袭击，市长和他的保镖以及MCU的同事直到现在都还没有音讯，之后市政府和APD也有类似的状况，这就是我所了解的所有情况了...”

接下来是沉默控制了车内所有人当前状态的时间，克洛伊继续看着表情十分复杂的布洛克显得有些难以置信，而麦克斯同样是前者的神态并且多了几分不安。

看来现在，自己所假设的最坏情况真的要变成现实了。

SUV刚开进市中心，麦克斯和克洛伊都注意到这条通往未知地方的道路已经被警方设置好路障以便车队顺利通行，随后布洛克的手机响了起来，他反应迅速地从口袋里拿出并接听：“我是布洛克。”

接下来的几秒钟里，车内又陷入了无声的状态，坐在后座的两人都在捕抓坐在副驾位上的这位举起左手——他的微型对讲器正在工作——整个人如同被石化搬一动不动的听着对方汇报给自己的信息。

麦克斯心里十分不是滋味，她很不喜欢看到这种情景，那多半不会是好事。

“是，长官。我会通知她的。”布洛克一句答复过后便挂掉电话，随后把头转向后座向自己的上司报告：“已经确认了，长官。**桑德斯市长死了，还有市政府官员、议员，所有人，他们都在这次爆炸中死去了。**”

What the fuck？！

“你...没开玩笑吧...”相比麦克斯那五味杂陈的沉重表情，克洛伊的脸上只有无限的惊讶和震惊。

“基于市政府和警局大楼已被摧毁，按照先前制定好的市政府部门紧急部署计划，市中心的奥勒良大楼将会成为市政府和APD临时总部大楼。已经有一名法官等待我们到达现场进行现场宣誓仪式。”

“等等，这是什么意思？”克洛伊感觉自己好像听到了一些不敢相信的信息。

“**根据本市的市府宪章和相关法律，您现在是阿卡迪亚的代理市长了，考尔菲德女士。**”看着前方即将到达目的地的同时，布洛克将这句话传达给了还没有完全接受现实的麦克斯，当然还有坐在她隔壁的那个同样没有弄清状况的女子。

“什么？！”发出这个带着惊讶表情的疑问的人，同样是克洛伊。


	2. 临危受命

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 都说权力是把双刃剑，但问题是它根本不会给你觉悟的机会...

恐怖袭击发生五分钟后。

佛罗里达州，迈阿密南海滩。

四月中旬的迈阿密是最佳的度假首选地。这里不乏美丽的海滩，阳光、沙滩、冲浪，热带岛屿上有的，这里应有尽有。

在这里的海边来一场日光浴，又或者开一艘豪华私人游艇出海游玩，是再典型不过的当地人生活了。恰逢四月中旬，当地还有著名的美酒美食节。除此之外，艺术、美食和夜生活等大城市的享受，这里也一样不缺。总而言之，在这里休闲度假绝对是一个最佳选择。

“确定不跟我再游一下吗？难得今天的天气这么好。”

不知道为什么，沃伦今天特别想游泳，陪着自己的爱人晒了一会儿阳光浴后，他便已经做好了和大海再来一次亲密接触的准备。

而他的妻子、穿着一身比基尼泳装的布鲁克看上去也格外的抢眼：

“长时间游泳会让身体产生的热量低于人体在水中的散热量，破坏体温调节功能，皮肤中的动脉会收缩、小静脉扩张，使血液停滞在皮下静脉内，造成嘴唇发乌、皮肤出现寒颤现象等不良反应，”她躺在一张沙滩长椅上，拿出手机边按边说，“所以我建议副局长大人最好先休息一下晒晒太阳，免得等一下要我帮你进行一些急救措施，例如人工呼吸什么的，让你丢了面子就不好了。”

沃伦笑了笑说道：“行行行，永远都听老婆的话。”看了眼头上越来越猛的阳光，他擦了擦额头上的汗，“正好也有点渴了，要喝点什么吗，我去帮你买？”

“等等...”布鲁克刚打开社交软件就看到了一个热门话题，她没有犹豫直接点了进去，看到里面显示的内容后，她的脸色变得越来越差。

“怎么了？感觉现在你更像需要我人工呼吸的样子”沃伦见她看得这么入迷起初并没有过多关注，但很快他才察觉到不对劲，走到她身前查看情况，保持那一贯的幽默作风。

“噢我的天。阿卡迪亚出事了。”她死死的盯着手机屏幕，说出这句话。

“什么？”他觉得布鲁克也在跟自己开玩笑——但自己十分了解这个女人——这次不像是恶作剧。

于是他从她手里拿过手机查看里面显示的内容：

**“** **...** **在这场恐怖袭击中，包括市议会大厦、市政府、警察局等多个部门机构所在地均在这次恐怖袭击被炸毁。经初步确认，包括市长约翰·桑德斯在内的****全市****几乎****所有的政府官员和议员均死于这次灾难之中，** **而****因工作事务外出缺席会议****成为****唯一幸存** **者****的警察局长麦克斯·考尔菲德在事发之后****于临时政府大楼宣誓就任****代理市长****并****行使相关职权，立即生效。据资料显示，现年29岁的麦克斯·考尔菲德为阿卡迪亚本地人...”**

What the fuck？！

才不过放了几天假，阿卡迪亚怎么变成了这个样子？

“现在我们该怎么办，要马上回去吗？”一向胆量过人的布鲁克看着沃伦，有些惊慌失措的问。

“不，现在那里应该一片混乱，我们不能在这个时候回去，”沃伦直接否决了这个提议，“如果事情真有那么严重的话，可能我们留在这里等待事态的发展才是最好的选择，麦克斯自然会有自己的计划。”

虽然心里也认同丈夫的说法，但布鲁克的头脑一直都保持清醒——她觉得沃伦的这个决定很合理却又很不可思议：这是他人生中面对这种重大抉择的时候第一次选择了被动等待，而非以往的主动要求并出击，去创造属于自己的机会。

想到这里，一切又回到了最初的疑问：到底阿卡迪亚发生了什么？

瑞秋睁开眼睛后，她发现自己躺在一张格外舒适的床上。看着白色的天花板，然后把头转向左边。

应该只是一处普通民居，没有半年前的那种剧情再次上演。

所以这回又是哪位好心人帮忙捡了自己的这条命呢？

或者说，自己实际上是被昨晚那两个人软禁在这里？

没有过多思考这个问题，瑞秋打算先离开这个房间再做下一步行动。

“啊啊啊！！！操！！！”刚想从床上起来，女子就因为腹部的伤口引起阵阵剧痛而大叫一声。

她大口呼吸着，掀开被子查看了自己已经被人检查过的身体以及被处理过的伤口，衣服上的大块血迹已经证明了自己确实是死里逃生：这是昨晚自己的车被撞后导致的。

而她记得很清楚，当时她试图打开车门离开失败后察觉到后视镜里有人正在靠近——如果发现自己还有明显的生命特征注定必死无疑——于是她停止了所有活动，保持假死的状态以探明这些杀手的幕后主使。

结果当然是没有查到，至少只知道他们不是日本人。

当听到第一声枪声的时候，她感觉到自己的腹部的疼痛已经越发严重，但那并不是枪击导致的。而一名受过训练的杀手不可能隔着不到二十公分的距离打不死一个将死之人。

高田孝宏的人来救自己了？

当她想到这个可能的时候意识也逐渐变得迷糊，毫无疑问那是失血过多造成的。

**瑞秋·安柏你不能死，至少不能是现在。**

哪怕使命感可以成为一股强大的精神力量、即便再坚强的意志力也无法阻止现实的血流不止症状，她的双眼还是很不争气的慢慢闭上了。

直到现在，她才发现在日本的某个地方醒了过来，如果天堂的房子不是这种典型的和式建筑风格的话。

听，有脚步声往这边越来越近了。

这个人会是谁呢？

“醒的还真是时候，我刚做好了下午茶。”

什么？他？！

老天爷你没有开玩笑吧？

本以为汤姆·帕克那个讨人厌的家伙已经够烦的，没想到如今这个男人成功超越了他成为瑞秋这辈子最不想看到的黑帮分子：

“难怪我会被几个从美国派来的杀手跟踪，敢情是你这个混蛋把他们引来的，什么时候连你也学会了借刀杀人这一招了？”得知对方的真实身份后，她不留余力的怨道。

男人把放着午餐的托盘放在空无一物的床头柜上，很平淡的回答道：“别逗我笑了安柏特工，如果没有日本警察带路的话，估计我现在要做的事情是亲自把你的尸体运回去旧金山给弗兰克，而不只是做一顿午餐这么简单了。”

瑞秋连一个表情都懒得回应他，即便他真的是自己的救命恩人也不代表这能改变什么。

她同样十分冷淡地对他说：“行，咱们也别兜圈了，把话都摊开来说吧，”她费了很大力气才从床上坐了起来，强忍疼痛也是在所难免的，“**克洛伊****是****什么时候****开始****命令你来****日本****跟踪我的？关于昨晚的事情，你知道多少？**”

他依然一副面无表情的样子回答这位高傲的女子：“很抱歉，我没有义务回答你提出的任何问题，即便你的身份允许这么做，但这里并不是你的主场。”

既然这样，那就别怪我先礼后兵了：

“没问题，你的老板应该会对于昨天晚上你做了什么了不起的事情很感兴趣的。”

“也不必浪费时间了，她不会有空听你电话的，至少现在。”他自信满满地说出这句话，与瑞秋咄咄逼人的态势形成了又一个对峙局面。

什么意思？难道阿卡迪亚也出了什么状况了？

看来在自己“人间蒸发”的这十几个小时里发生了不少事情，无论是自己身处的这个国家，还是大洋彼岸的那个糟糕透顶的鬼地方。

“不管你相不相信，现在外面已经是战火连天了，而如果想拯救那些爱你的人，不妨来一次情报互换？”男人这次占据了主动权，虽然乘人之危也不算是什么好的战术，但就目前的情况也足以将她一军。

哼，想不到瑞秋·安柏你也会有这种时候：

“大概半年前，在马克·杰弗森绑架了麦克斯还有其他人的那段时间里，我确实瞒着克洛伊和麦克斯离开了阿卡迪亚来到东京这边...我...嘶...啊天杀的...”

瑞秋决定把自己现在所做的事情透露出来，但这时候腹部的伤口又开始引来阵阵刺痛，男人见状随即从口袋里拿出一个药瓶倒了两片并拿走托盘上的水杯，递给了她。

“谢了。”瑞秋拿过止痛药把它们吃了下去，喝光了杯子里的水，见伤口的痛感逐渐散去后，她继续了刚才未完的陈述：“当时我得到了他的信任， 在此基础上我开始掌握了不少关于普莱斯科特家族一些海外非法生意的信息，而其中有一个是我特别关注的，因为它和冰角公司有着长时间的合作关系，而且涉及的领域和金额都比以往的黑帮生意要更为广大。”

“生物制药方面的？”

男人的猜测在瑞秋轻轻点头示意后得到确认：“这也就能解释为什么一直以来普莱斯科特家族专注于实现阿卡迪亚全市免费体检，如此一来他们就能通过几百万人组成的海量数据为自己的一些不为人知的秘密研究作为样本和基础。”

而这个得到普莱斯科特家族信赖“唯一合作伙伴”，就是一家日本的生物制药公司。

“为此不惜威胁高田孝宏，迫使他帮你调查这家公司？”男人一针见血的说出了昨晚事件的起源。

“而我刚离开他的宅邸就有人主动找上门了，不是单纯的恐吓，是想置我于死地。”

回想起来，瑞秋不免有些细思极恐。

本以为这个根本没有人知道其中细节的秘密调查行动可以速战速决，但仅仅一个晚上的时间就已经彻底暴露无遗了，敌人甚至几乎没有费多大功夫就让自己落得如今的下场。

“幸好，你找的那个人是高田孝宏，”男人从口袋里拿出了瑞秋的手机，将它抛给了她，“这个地方就是他安排给你养伤的，他的人都在附近四周全天候巡逻看守，所以短时间内你应该很难死得掉，”随后朝房间门口走去，临走前把一瓶止痛药放在了床边，“开胃小菜已经吃过了，趁热先把东西吃了吧，好好休息一下，想走的话跟那些日本人打个招呼就行。”

看了一眼放在自己旁边的食物，她更加认定自己现在不应该躺在这里浪费时间，哪怕是回去阿卡迪亚帮助那个人力挽狂澜也未尝不可，起码自己鞠躬尽瘁的伟大能让她多少有些回心转意不是吗？

但是...

阿卡迪亚到底发生了什么？

刚才说了什么来着，情报互换？

她下意识的拿起手机按了开锁键，抬头显示昨天晚上到刚才的一个小时为止有数条信息和来电。除了其中一条信息来自另一个重要的人发给自己外，剩下的都是高田孝宏在自己出事之后主动联系自己的。

没有在意这些，瑞秋输入密码将手机解锁之后点开了一个社交网页，里面显示的一条关于阿卡迪亚的热门消息让她的所有精力都放在了这条标题上。

一个看上去似乎挺吸引眼球的标题，而并不是什么娱乐八卦新闻网页，这才是瑞秋最为担心的地方。

这...真的不是恶作剧吗...

她点了进去，在这个网页里打开了一个短视频，格外认真的看着里面讲述的内容：

“**...在当天下午三点十分召开的市议会特别会议上，****市长桑德斯在回答****丹泽尔·乔尔逊****议员****提问的****关于议员****赛斯·格林斯潘****暴毙****于家中****的****案件细节****期间****，市议会大厦****发生了****大规模****爆炸****。而除了市议会之外，市政府和警局大楼也已经初步确认在同一时间遭到炸弹袭击。****虽然****还****未得到官方确认...**”

噢我亲爱的上帝...

恐怖袭击发生十分钟后。

阿卡迪亚市中心，奥勒良大楼。

从来到这栋大楼的那一刻起，麦克斯就没有休息过一秒钟，等待她的是无穷无尽的待办事务：在布洛克护送到达这里之后，克洛伊和麦克斯被楼内的保安人员带到三楼的一个空置办公室里。几名穿着西装的行政人员还有一个头发花白的老者——目测是布洛克所说的法官——已经在这里等待麦克斯的到来已久，在这个站了只有八个人就显得有些拥挤的空间里，麦克斯即将进行第一个也是最为重要的环节：就职宣誓仪式。

在行政人员的快速安排之下，克洛伊双手捧起一本略显破旧的圣经站在房间正中央位置、正面对麦克斯和法官的侧面，后者举起右手开始用较慢的速度念起了宣誓词，依旧有些紧张的麦克斯左手放在圣经上、举起右手跟着法官逐句宣读誓词，而站在门口和周围的其中几名工作人员分别用手机拍下了整个过程。

当穿着白色正装衬衫的女子说出那句“So help me God”之后，短暂却缺少了神圣感的宣誓仪式草草结束，麦克斯正式成为了阿卡迪亚的代理市长。

随后她们在行政人员的带领下来到了八楼的一个大型会议室里——新的临时政府总部就设在这里。

与其说这里是临时政府所在地倒不如说更像是人山人海的证券交易所现场：每个人都在激烈争论着关于恐怖袭击的事情，仿佛这个消息就像当年的金融危机、股市崩盘席卷而来之际——世界末日又要来临了的既视感。这里大多数人都处于一种极度恐慌和不知所措的状态。

作为政府官员和议员的幕僚和秘书团队，仅仅在十分钟前，他们各自的上司都死在了同一个地方，以致于在政府连续性原则的驱使之下他们不得不聚集到这里等待新任长官的下一步指示和行动，名正言顺地做他们之前可能奢望过但未曾做过的事情。

“你得感到幸运，麦克斯，”看到这种景象，克洛伊有感而发，“要是你只是一个无名小卒的话，估计这些自大狂和傲慢的小官僚混蛋是不可能会对你言听计从的。”

“对呀，我也希望现在自己的身份还是一个普通警探，因为我不会告诉你现在我的腿有点不受自己控制开始抖了起来。”麦克斯也希望这只是句玩笑话，但很可惜并不是。

“放心，这里可是阿卡迪亚，我的地盘。谁敢不听你的话就是跟我过不去。”蓝发女子的轻狂与周围六神无主的人们以及混乱不堪的景象形成了鲜明对比，这里发生的事情似乎均与她无关。

“谢了‘船长’，但还请你让我这个‘大副’尽到应有的职责吧。相信我，这些人并没有你想象的那么糟糕。”麦克斯可不想在这个时候再因为自己的问题出什么差错，外面已经乱成一锅粥了，要是连这里也乱哄哄的话，这座城市也许真的完了。

“你说了算，麦克斯。”克洛伊目睹这个闹市般的景象有点无奈又司空见惯，只是对于麦克斯而言，她担心她会有点不习惯甚至无法控制。

早在走进大楼的时候，这位经历过不少大场面的帮派头目便看到这栋楼里的所有人都不约而同的做着同样的事情：看着电视的直播画面，将内心那恐慌又无助的写照彻底展现出来。有女人倒在走廊过道上绝望的哭泣，也有人围在一起讨论着这起袭击的主谋是谁、甚至怀疑下一个目标可能就是这里。

恐怖袭击导致的无政府状态之下，人们的恐惧和无力都被放到了最大化，无所适从既成了常态，也是每个人必定会患上的症状。

当一个城市的顶层建筑被人为破坏而轰然崩塌的惨景以闪电般的速度来临直击每个人的内心之时，他们引以为豪的价值观和精神品质亦随之荡然无存，法律变得苍白无力、秩序因为执行者的缺失而被任何有心之人肆意践踏，一个恶性循环的怪圈就会快速形成并不断侵蚀这个城市所存在的一切，直至完全破坏殆尽。

恐惧的杀伤力有多么强大和持久，能如何渗透到一个人的内心深处并栽培出什么恶果，克洛伊心里十分清楚，所以她也明白到麦克斯现在面临的挑战是多么艰巨。

凝聚人心、团结所有能够联合的力量，迅速建立起以自己为首的市政府内阁控制当前的混乱状态，在这个时候成为了麦克斯的当务之急。

这也意味着她需要有人时刻在身边陪伴她、辅佐她。

这正是我的强项，也是我的义务，不是吗？

那就放开来做吧。

她早就看腻这种画面了：

“嘿，你！各部门的负责人都死哪里去了？！通知他们一分钟之内聚集到会议室里，代理市长要马上召开紧急会议！”克洛伊向站在自己身后的一名行政人员发号施令。

刚才还有些傲慢、似乎对克洛伊带有偏见的行政人员听到这个指示后忙不迭的表示：“噢抱歉女士，所有部门的代理负责人都已经在会议室里等待市长女士了，我现在就带你们俩过去。”然后走到了两人的前面连忙清出一条通往会议室的路线。

瞧，就知道这些穿着西装只会阿谀奉承的男人会来这一套。

这也是为什么自己从来都不喜欢和这些自以为是又贪得无厌的人打交道的原因，这种人里自然也包括瑞秋的那个混账父亲。

“哇哦，看来‘蓝胡子’确实并非浪得虚名啊。”在前往会议室的路上，麦克斯对克洛伊低声细语道。

“不客气，现在我就是你的‘幕僚长’了，考尔菲德市长，有什么事情请尽管吩咐我吧。”克洛伊边笑边调侃着，虽然这个笑容实际上她几乎用尽力气才从脸上挤了出来。

“我知道，我不能还像以前那样总是一副与世无争的老好人形象，但相信我，现在我们都没有任何选择了，无论如何我们都要度过这个难关，所以...”

她牵住了克洛伊的手，十指紧扣：“谢谢你，克洛伊。”

作为朝夕相处的爱人，麦克斯当然知道这个强颜欢笑所起到的强心剂作用有多么杯水车薪。

在去年开始坐上警察局长的位子之后，她就知道自己注定要和那些人：政客、记者、黑帮，各个领域的佼佼者们，不可避免的和他们成为所谓的盟友和战友，但事不关己高高挂起的策略让她十分轻易地避免了这些繁琐的事情，也注定会被不少人所诟病甚至直接排斥出精英的圈子。

如果没有这场恐怖袭击，连克洛伊都相信麦克斯的局长生涯很有可能会一帆风顺地圆满结束。当然，如果麦克斯愿意，她也能在这个位置上长做下去，毕竟在阿卡迪亚的上层人物名单里，克洛伊·普莱斯是毋庸置疑的女性代表， 更是能够呼风唤雨的时代风云人物。

在这种强大的支持下，又有谁敢碰“蓝胡子”的女人呢？

但问题也是很现实的：世事岂能尽如人意？

一场恐怖袭击下来，阿卡迪亚的顶层建筑灰飞烟灭，比去年黑帮内战造成的恐怖不安还要更加强烈，群龙无首的尴尬局面之下，这栋大楼乃至外面整座城市的所有人都需要一个人来带领他们走出这个前所未有的困境，为了克洛伊以及阿卡迪亚的所有人，麦克斯心知肚明自己必须承担起这个职位所肩负的责任。

而现在，到了自己必须面对一切的时候了。

走进会议室，麦克斯和克洛伊见到了另一个截然不同的场景：市政府和APD的各部门代理主管分成两边分别坐在会议桌前。他们有的人或打着电话询问外面的情况，或专心致志地看着文件和卷宗，看上去似乎这个系统还未被彻底破坏和崩溃。

对于麦克斯而言，这算是一个好消息了。

而克洛伊则不以为然：他们根本就不知道阿卡迪亚的最高长官现在已经出现了。

“嘿！嘿！！嘿！！！”克洛伊十分粗鲁地打断了她们所进行着的工作，“我不管你们现在在做着什么，都给我统统停下来！”

所有人放下了电话一脸茫然的看着站在主席位旁边的这两位女士。麦克斯甚至留意到了其中一个呆若木鸡的男人，从口型动作解读出了他的唇语：“你他妈没开玩笑吧...”

麦克斯朝克洛伊点了点头：“谢谢，”然后拉开了椅子站在会议桌前向所有人说，“请大家抽出一点时间悼念我们逝去的同事和朋友。”

坐在右边一排的APD代理主管们纷纷起身肃立，让对面的政府部门代理主管们不得不服从和尊重麦克斯的意愿。短短几秒钟后，会议室的所有人都起身整理了自己的衣服和仪容，统一做出护印手的姿势为死去的人们低头默哀。

十秒钟后，麦克斯抬起头向所有人致谢，人们又回到了之前的忙碌状态。而APD的临时管理层成员率先来到麦克斯身边汇报当前的情况：“局长...市长女士，目前APD大半警力都派往恐袭现场和其他未被遭到攻击的重要建筑地点进行搜查和搜救工作，消防队、医院，所有能调动的资源都已经全部出动，相关的报告我会尽快完成第一时间交给您过目。”第一个向麦克斯报告的男子名为艾伦·哈里斯，现任APD重案组代理主管，即下令护送前者安全到达这里的人。

“谢谢你，艾伦。目前沃伦还在休假中，而我不打算等到他回来再接过代理局长的职务，所以我现在决定由你暂时代理副局长职务行使相关职权，即时生效。现在，我需要你尽一切可能去保证市中心还有其他地方的医院能够正常运行以接收所有伤者，并且派人保护好每个学校的学生让他们安全疏散回到家里。”

“是，长官。”

以代理市长身份发出了第一道命令之后，麦克斯继续分配任务给自己的下属：“布洛克， 从现在开始特别调查小组将成为这起恐怖袭击的专案调查小组，我正你副。我要你不惜一切代价查出制造这次恐怖袭击的始作俑者到底是何方神圣，有任何消息都要第一时间通知我。”

“是，长官。我会将所有调查到的信息第一时间报告给您。”

目睹布洛克离开会议室后，麦克斯让其余的APD代理主管们都聚集到自己身边，开始着对于这起突发事件的深入研究：“先生们，就这起恐怖袭击，我需要听听你们的意见和建议。”

“抱歉，市长女士，由于目前爆炸现场依然废墟一片而且搜救人员还在尽可能的寻找幸存者，就现在所找到的少量线索和严重不足的证据，我们还不能贸然的下结论，但是在您来到这里的这段时间里我们所有人都讨论了很久， 最终我们都认为这很可能是境外恐怖分子策划的一次起袭击的。”社会安全部门代理主管代表其他人陈述了他们得出的结论。

对此麦克斯作出回应：“作为警察局长，我至今都有想过这个可能性。但问题是，自我上任以来阿卡迪亚从来没有发生过恐怖分子策划的案件，哪怕连小偷小窃都不曾发生过，所以即便我们都达成一致共识，如果没有足够的证据作为支撑，这个假设不可能成立。”

于是另一个人补充道：“我们也已经初步排除了本地帮派的嫌疑。去年十月黑帮内战结束之后，本地各大帮派或元气大伤或被消灭，加上自新总统上台之后他们逐步收窄了犯罪范围和人员规模，况且最近他们中的部分首领一直在政商界活跃。因此综上所述，以普莱斯科特家族为首的本地帮派不存在这样做的动机。”

“普莱斯科特家族...”提起这个阿卡迪亚“第一家族”，麦克斯就开始头疼，“克洛伊，内森和弗朗西斯现在人在哪里？”

站在旁边参与讨论的“幕僚长”终于找回了一点存在感，她双手环在胸前、认真的回忆并仔细地回答道：“弗朗西斯...他好像和凯特去巴西探望克里斯汀了...内森的话，之前听汤姆说过，他好像是去了华盛顿参加一个政商界名流的聚会，而且会在这个聚会之后也飞去那边和弗朗西斯一家人团聚...总之这几天他们都不在阿卡迪亚，我可以算是其中一个不在场证人吧...”

“弗朗西斯和内森...他们都不在阿卡迪亚？”麦克斯抓住了这个关键点再次问克洛伊。

而克洛伊则能够清楚的观察到，麦克斯的眼神有些不对劲：

“麦...市长女士，你想表达什么？”

已经再明显不过了不是吗？

“这...这说不通也不可能啊！”克洛伊有些激动的反驳道，当然这也有她的理由。

作为赖以生存的一方水土，阿卡迪亚能够在短短一个世纪的时间里从一个贫穷落后港湾小镇发展成如今遍地繁华的新兴现代化都市，都离不开普莱斯科特家族百年来的努力和贡献。

在肖恩·普莱斯科特制定的“三步走”城市发展计划下，如今这个大计已经来到了最后一步的攻坚阶段，这也是为什么阿卡迪亚的地下世界在弗朗西斯和克洛伊强强联手的既定条件下能够一统天下，极大限度地减少了有组织犯罪和毒品市场竞争导致的黑帮火拼事件，让麦克斯掌管APD后保持一片天下太平的景象。

而恰逢两位当家外出之时，这个维持了半年的和平局面就被彻底破灭。

麦克斯没有和克洛伊进一步辩解，而是嘱咐所有人：“总之，将你们能够想到的关于这起恐怖袭击能够建立联系的所有嫌疑人都列出来逐一调查，不能放过任何一个细节，争取在最快时间里总结出一个大致的结果，这件事关乎这个城市死去的两百多名生命的真相和一个公道，还有其他几百万人的生命安全，抓紧时间，先生们，敌人不会留给我们足够的时间查明一切的，现在开始工作吧。”

“是，长官。”所有人接到来自代理市长的命令后纷纷回到了自己的岗位上继续忘我工作，在会议室角落的这片区域里又只剩下了麦克斯和克洛伊两人。

而后者却突然没有了和她争辩的欲望，因为出于对她的信任和尊重。

但面对这样一个十分尴尬又无法形容的微妙局面，她能做些什么、说些什么呢？

“我...需要派些人给布洛克的特别调查小组帮忙吗？如果杀死桑德斯的凶手真的是帮派里面的人的话，有我的帮手应该会让调查工作顺利很多...”

“**克洛伊，**”麦克斯倚在墙上，有些无力的问着自己的爱人，“**你相信我吗？**”

嗯...这是一道送命题吗？

在刚刚矢口否认普莱斯科特家族是这起案件的最大嫌疑人之后，克洛伊感觉自己一瞬间就站到了麦克斯的对立面。

天杀的！你他妈在想些什么克洛伊·普莱斯，她是麦克斯·考尔菲德！

难道你是在间接承认你真的有背叛过她吗？

“**当然...当然相信啊，我和你什么关系啊？！**”

麦克斯又一次无力的笑了笑：“我真的不是故意的，虽然我也确信弗朗西斯和内森不可能会做出这么丧心病狂的事情，但是只有这样才能证明他们的清白，也让我们更快地找到背后的真凶。”

“嘿女孩，别把责任都往自己的身上推，是那些混蛋干的好事不是你，你已经尽到自己的职责了，你让APD和整个市政府重新工作起来了，局势已经得到控制了，现在只要继续让一切继续进行下去，布洛克和其他人一定会查出凶手是谁的。”

她抓住了她的手——有些冰冷并且颤抖着——哦我的天克洛伊你真的不是一个合格的伴侣。

“Keep clam and carry on.”克洛伊突然喃喃自语道，“那句话不是这样说的吗？”

结果麦克斯被她的这种类似蠢萌的行为逗笑了，“谢谢，克洛伊。很奇怪，这句话我今天说了很多次了，感觉这辈子我都没有说过这么多。”

看到你的微笑，我就心满意足了：“没关系，我永远都会回答你：不客气。”

麦克斯稍微收拾了一下心情，回到了自己的角色上：“刚才你说你能够帮我...我想...我现在要你帮我一个忙。”

而克洛伊则一直都在饰演着自己的角色，未曾脱离过：

“赴汤蹈火在所不辞，市长大人。”她笑着，自信十足的回答道。


	3. 名符其实

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “永远都不要恨你的敌人，因为他是最早发现你的缺点的人。”

恐怖袭击发生的一天前。

南美洲，里约热内卢一处郊区别墅里。

“这可真的是意料之外，克里斯汀。”

说起来，弗朗西斯和这位同父异母的妹妹初次相识，已经是三年前的事了。

那是在委内瑞拉的一次涉及官商多方利益的权钱交易所建立的十分脆弱的友情，而命运给这段友谊开了个狗尾续貂的玩笑：乱世之下，交易失败的结局似乎也早已注定，在子弹横飞的场面中，黑帮军师与女商人经历了一次死里逃生和亡命南美的好莱坞戏码，以至于两人差点就走进了那个名为伦理的道德雷区里，虽然这都些都是后来的事情了。

同样是在那天晚上，险些酿出干柴烈火的灾难惨剧的孤男寡女在一次不经意的对话中惊讶的发现，原来两人的父亲居然是同一个人。不仅如此，这个比自己小不了多少的妹妹还有一个无恶不作、毁誉参半的弟弟。

至于她的母亲——肖恩·普莱斯科特的原配夫人——则是在去年九月丈夫在庄园遇刺身亡后——才最终得到这个她一直想要知道的结果。

她的丈夫果然和当年的意中人生了个儿子。

如今，这个世人皆知的私生子还戏剧性地和自己的子女继承了丈夫的事业，虽然他分到的财产只是那些不太高尚的偏门生意、一个庞大的地下帝国。

为了见识一下这个接管了半个家族和那座丝毫不值得自己留恋的城市的男人，她不远万里从欧洲来到巴西，就在此时此地。

而这，就是弗朗西斯口中所说的那个万万没想到的“意外情况”。

但实际上，对于母亲大人的突然到访，克里斯汀本人也毫不知情：

“我绝对知道，你在怀疑这是我搞的鬼。但我可以发誓：我真的不知道母亲会来里约。她一直都住在法国，而我生活在这边已经快五年了！”在一楼的厨房里，克里斯汀情绪十分激动的为自己做着无力的辩解。

虽然弗朗西斯并非蛮不讲理的那种人，但情况就是这么尴尬和矛盾，他既不接受克里斯汀的说法也不愿和她在这里待太长时间：一来，那位普莱斯科特夫人肯定会对自己和亲女儿一起秘密交谈而有所意见；此外，他深知和她一起坐在客厅里的另一位普莱斯科特太太——凯特的处境也和自己一样，前方深渊、身后炼狱，可能还要更加严峻。

行吧，什么大风大浪没见过，那就让暴风雨来的更猛些吧。

“恕我直言，我没有任何不尊重你母亲的意思，只是我的直觉告诉我，她来这里很大几率是冲着我来的，而且是为你们姐弟俩的，否则她能跟我聊什么话题呢？”弗朗西斯不想兜圈，用以事论事的态度向克里斯汀直抒己见。

“额...不好意思？”男人的无理取闹让一向温和近人的克里斯汀也有些不能容忍了，“现实情况不是你一直在将内森排挤出家族的高层，让他落得孤立无援的境地吗？昨天他还和我诉苦，毫无疑问他的精神状态又出了问题。天知道母亲是不是因为这件事千里迢迢跨洋过海来这里，”说到这里，她开始转守为攻，“而你，最好给我解释清楚这到底是怎么一回事，否则你还有你那位漂亮的太太今天谁也别想能体面的离开这栋别墅！”

她横眉立眼的模样还有这个带着超浓火药味的回答，让弗朗西斯有种哭笑不得的感觉，这能从他的面部表情中发现：“你...你是认真的吗？肖恩的遗嘱你也有份过目和签名，里面写的很清楚，普莱斯科特家族所有的合法产业我不仅没有股份，而且也不允许通过任何手段收购和转让获得，翻译成英文，我是不能踏足你们这个商业帝国的，而我也从来没有这个打算。还有，谁和你说我排挤他了？我和内森的关系一直都很好，他飞去华盛顿之前我还特意去了庄园跟他吃饭，他的情况可没有你说的那么不符实际。”

这个反驳让克里斯汀顿时无言以对，随后两人陷入了短时间的沉默之中。

经过这轮谈判后，弗朗西斯得出了一个结论：对于内森的近况，这个姐姐显然是全不知情，至于她是怎么得知自己“欺负”内森的，他依旧没有头绪。

很快，在厨房里对峙的两人心里都得出了同样的推论：这里面肯定出了什么问题。

或者说，有人向他们传递了错误的信息，造成当下这种内部不和的矛盾和分歧局面，至于目的，各自心里早已有了答案。

尤其是女方，她深知。

越是这个时候，越是各执己见，自然也越是无法解决问题。

困在了无法沟通的死胡同里，让步和妥协成为了唯一的出路：

“说实话，冰角公司是爸爸留给内森的，而我一直都要为自己的事业四处奔波，我没有尽到作为姐姐关心她的义务...内森的状况你也知道的，看到他又回到当初读书时那样四处闯祸伤到自己我就不敢再想下去...”说到这里，克里斯汀有些沮丧，“如果真要怪罪下来，我也应该负上应有的责任，我不应该推卸到你的身上。”

她出自内心的内疚和自责让这场对话的攻防双方来了一次峰回路转。

“少给我来这套，你以为我不了解你什么性格吗，普莱斯科特女士？”弗朗西斯恰到好处的安慰她。

结果也自然的惹得对方淡然一笑，但依然忧心忡忡：“无论如何，我们都要尽快帮助内森度过这个难关，不管代价有多大。”克里斯汀十分坚定的说。

要是内森真的出了事，普莱斯科特家族的整个商业帝国都有可能岌岌可危，这样的后果会让他们自身也会受到伤害。

而弗朗西斯则向这位曾经关系非同寻常的女子保证：

“他不会有事的，只要有我在。”

......

恐怖袭击发生一个小时后。

市议会大厦和市政厅遭到恐怖袭击的消息很快就传遍了整个美国乃至全世界，“阿卡迪亚恐怖袭击”的搜索词瞬间在全球各种搜索网页热搜榜飙升至第一位。不少国家的领导人都亲自向美国总统对阿卡迪亚发生特大恐怖袭击事件而造成多人伤亡的惨事致以殷切慰问。

而恐袭发生的所在地，仍然是一片混乱之中。警察、消防搜救队、医护人员在爆炸过后的废墟中分工协作，尽最大努力找寻幸存者和对侦破这起案件起到一定作用的物证；现场封锁线外，各媒体记者争相直播报道当前的实时情况；而在市议会大厦前的广场上，自发群众聚集在这里为罹难者和尚存一线生机的被埋者祈祷和祝福，也有人将已经确认死于袭击的遗像照片放在一个用铁丝网临时搭建的悼念墙上，让前来悼念的人们留下鲜花和蜡烛。

不久之后，在家里密切关注着这起惨剧的所有民众在电视上看到了他们的新任城市长官实时发表的电视讲话：

** **尊敬的各位阿卡迪亚市民，我是代理市长麦克斯·考尔菲德。** **

** **一********个小时前，** ** ** **我们的城市********发生了一场********前所未有、震惊世界********的********恐怖袭击。不法分子企图用这种肮脏的手段来击垮我们对于建筑美好将来的坚定向往，但一次又一次的行动和过往的事实都将印证，我们从来不会被恐惧所屈服，并且会予以更加有力的还击，坚持不懈。** **

** **基于目前的局势尚未稳定，我在此呼吁大家请留在家中并保护好您的家人，此时此刻阿卡迪亚的警务人员和反恐特勤小队成员** ** ** **以及市政府** ** ** **都在竭力争取夺回这座城市的控制权。请大家相信，阿卡迪亚将********在不久后彻底** ** ** **恢复安全，而那些策划恐怖袭击企图打垮我们的不法之徒将会被绳之以法** ** ** **。** **

** **愿********天佑********阿卡迪亚** ** ** **，** ** ** **愿********天佑********她的子民** ** ** **。** **

即便不能缓解所有人一直绷紧和高度警觉的神经，起码也能为自己添增几分自信吧？

怀着这个有种得过且过的想法，麦克斯离开了举行电视讲话而临时布置的直播录制办公室，打算回到自己的房间里清静一下。

她认为自己需要几颗阿司匹林，如果有安眠药就更好了。

步行在人来人往的狭长走廊上，她听到了沿途人们的流言蜚语和内心深处的真实反馈：

**“...本来我也应该在市议会大厦的，但是女议员告诉我她把儿子的生日礼物落在了办公室里，要我帮她去拿...”**

**“...我的妻子要求我现在马上回家，因为她也坚信奥勒良大楼就是下一个目标...”**

**“...丹泽尔议员死了，大家都死了，我至今都不敢相信我成了活下来的那个人...”**

**“...我们已经完蛋了，代理市长竟然是那个对政治一窍不通的小女孩，这简直就是天大的笑话...”**

**“...怎么会让我遇上这种事...我只是一个实习助理...我不想死...”**

能感觉到头越来越沉，麦克斯不敢加快步伐或者低下头颅缓解疼痛，但那些听上去就像是在施加痛苦的咒语的话语她却违心的听得一清二楚——现在自己的处境好比刚拿到驾照的新手开着顶级跑车在一条偏离目的地的高速路上狂飙，当她意识到这一点亦已经无能为力——既不能减速，更加无法停下甚至掉头回到原点。

除了继续前行，她根本没有容许自己作出选择的权利。

可能现在看上去自己丝毫没有被这场恐怖袭击所影响到自己的信心和斗志，但其实自己明白，她和那些讨论着外面有多么混乱和危险的人们一样，除了彷徨无助，更多的是力不从心。

毫无疑问，这场早有预谋的袭击如今成为了阿卡迪亚所有人短时间内都挥之不去的恐怖噩梦。

而这还不是最为致命的：作为一个从政经验几乎为零的警察局长、代理市长，麦克斯需要展示的不仅是以往在领导岗位上的执行能力，而是更为迫切、在此时此刻就要通过自身和各种途径彰显出来的领导力。

威信是领导者最重要的武器。要是一个临危受命的领袖不能带领所有迷茫无助和惶恐不安的人走出困境、重见天日，那么她很快也会被这些旋涡所吞噬，并无可厚非地背上各种莫须有的骂名，直至身败名裂、粉身碎骨。

在无情的现实之下，连麦克斯自己也开始动摇了。

我，真的能够胜任这个职位吗？

接任阿卡迪亚市长，仅仅是因为约翰·桑德斯以及所有的市政府官员和议员都已经死亡的前提之下，自己作为唯一幸存的政府官员而被法律所顺理成章地得到这个本不属于自己的地位。

在发表电视讲话之前，她以为这和当警察局长没什么两样，除了分配任务和稳定军心，并没有什么难的。

直到走出发表电视讲话的办公室之后，她才如梦初醒地恍然大悟：她现在的职责除了稳定军心，还要安抚人心；除了分配任务，更要处理好各部门之间的关系。

不只是要让这里所有警察局部门主管还有正在外面执行着任务的警员继续服从自己的命令和指挥，还要让这座大楼里的那些敬畏于权力和威信的官员还有这座城市数百万市民，而对事件真相最为迫切关注的后者，麦克斯必须要得到他们的信任，否则她就无法继续接下来进行的每一项工作，甚至会让自己所做的一切都失去了意义。

仅仅一个小时的时间，她已经充分领悟到权力这块烫手山芋确实不是任何人都能随便使用的，即便它有时候就是那么的触手可及。

而她也庆幸，每当认为自己是在孤军奋斗的时候，依然还有人愿意变成她的一块强大的护盾，为自己抵挡所有的攻击：

“我真应该随身带一个耳塞塞住你的耳朵，或者换种最笨的方法，拿胶水把他们的嘴巴都封起来。”

自封市长“幕僚长”的克洛伊不知从哪里出现来到了麦克斯三点钟方向，看到这位身心疲惫但仍在坚持战斗的市长大人，她始终在用行动来鼓励和支持她。

麦克斯没有看她一眼，只是换了副看上去比较自然的表情继续向前走着：“真希望你带了，现在我总算知道一个下午能够把一个人累成什么样子了。”

“对呀，幸好我们在双鲸喝过下午茶，否则我真的要担心你会因为低血糖晕倒。”她还在开着玩笑试图让麦克斯放松，因为后者现在的精神状态确实让克洛伊十分担心。

正如她也猜到了她会这样说：“希望你等一下会帮我解释，为什么接下来的一个小时里麦克斯·考尔菲德市长在这栋大楼里消失了，因为她一直都在自己的办公室里‘和其他人商讨对策’，而不是偷偷睡午觉。”

“刚好相反。我会让其他人替我解释，市长女士正和她的‘幕僚长’一起在办公室里商讨接下来怎样应对目前的状况。”

“展示一下你的慈悲，今天就暂且饶了我一次吧。”这次麦克斯真的笑不出来，换了一种哀求的口吻说道。

爱妻心切的克洛伊也只能选择妥协：“行吧，至少今天我终于能霸占你一整天了。”

听到这句话，代理市长也算得到了一种安慰，虽然这也远远不够。与此同时两人也终于走完了这条人越来越多的走廊回到了办公区域。和刚来到这里时的场景一样，不知道用热闹还是混乱来形容更为合适，没有在意太多，两人继续从人群中穿过，朝着正前方的一个小型会议室走去。

“所以，他来了吗？”麦克斯问。

“当然，你可是提了一个他无法拒绝的条件。”克洛伊这句似曾相识的回答让她的心里好过了一些。

“说实话，这实在是无奈之举，虽然我也知道这肯定会让外面的人议论纷纷，毕竟当上APD的老大之后，我就有了那个至今都被人无时无刻嘲讽着的绰号。”想到这里，麦克斯心里不禁打了个寒颤，估计这回自己是真的不可能全身而退了。

“但也是一个很明智的做法，不是吗？”不难看出，蓝发女子一直专注于将代理市长的提议合理化提供理由，“现在的阿卡迪亚还是普莱斯科特家族的，那些被炸死的政府官员还有市议员有不少人都是肖恩扶持上去的，这个是路人皆知的秘密。但那终究是大多数，而非全部。”

“所以...你想表达什么，是觉得我的这个决定会让待在会议室里的那些人所接受吗？”

克洛伊说的她都知道，唯独最后一句，她却听不懂。

“当然不是...不...的确是这样...但...去他的...我也说不清楚...这个圈子我本来就没兴趣研究太多，”克洛伊有些心不在焉导致了现在的语无伦次，但她很快就理清了思路和整理好了语言，重新解释道，“但我想你应该知道，那个死掉的赛斯·格林斯潘可是本地著名的反普莱斯科特先锋。在当年肖恩如日中天的时候他就已经举起了这支大旗，你可能会问我为什么他屹立不倒，原因也很简单：他和华盛顿的关系不一般。”

克洛伊想告诉麦克斯，在恐怖袭击发生之前，阿卡迪亚乃至这个国家不少人都十分关注赛斯·格林斯潘之死的调查，而今天下午的特别会议正是桑德斯为此给个说法。

虽然自案发以来外界普遍认为这就是普莱斯科特家族的另一个杰作，毕竟为了打击任何反对和阻止他们垄断这座城市的力量，“阿卡迪亚第一家族”在这个事情上可从来没有含糊过。

但实际上，普莱斯科特家族一直都是坚称自己全不知情，除了强烈的否认外，他们还拿出各种证据证明自己和格林斯潘议员之间只有良性竞争绝无任何不合法的报复行为。甚至在案发之前，内森为了家族的利益还不得不亲自出面与这名头顶“正义光环”的议员在一个当地慈善晚会里做了一场秀以证明双方并无外界所认为的那样水火不容。

但要是一个形象工程就能轻易掩饰一切的话，就根本没有这么多后话了。

随着恐怖袭击的来临，市政府大楼和市中心警察总部都被未知恐怖势力所炸毁，关于议员暴毙这起案子的所有证据也一同被埋在废墟里，间接的成为了一宗悬案；而“理应成为目标”的普莱斯科特家族因为所有掌门人出外未归至今也没有作出任何回应，在一切均失去控制的环境之中，对于“黑色恐怖”早已司空见惯的人们不得不开始怀疑：这次事件会否和当年的“酒吧街黑色审判日事件”如出一辙，是普莱斯科特家族企图利用一次大灾难再次恢复对整个阿卡迪亚的完全控制？

而在这种情况下，作为阿卡迪亚代理市长的麦克斯决定任命他作为自己的首席顾问，难道真的不会被人认为，这就是普莱斯科特家族的最终目的吗？

“我还是那句话，普莱斯科特家族不太可能会做出这种事情，无论是这次恐怖袭击，还是赛斯·格林斯潘那件案子。”

“我不担心普莱斯科特家族。现在知道这起案子细节的人已经不多了，你就是其中一个，麦克斯，我现在最担心的就是你。”想到敌人有可能抓住赛斯·格林斯潘的这一点对所有参与这起案子的人杀无赦，克洛伊很难不担心她也会受到伤害。

“我很好，只是有点睡眠不足。记住刚才我们达成的协议。”

“那也只能十五分钟，甚至更少。”虽然克洛伊很想开口，但她又不想麦克斯难堪，这个决定也的确是她自己主动提出的，在如此迫不得已的情况之下作出的对策。

她只是想搞明白，为什么会想到这个人呢？

“如果让这个人成为我的参谋也是他们计划中的一部分的话，那我也只好将计就计了。”麦克斯心有灵犀的解答了她的疑问，也让后者有点难以置信。

看来，她还是打定主意了。

“喔吼，‘黑手党内阁’，这听起来真的hella有趣！”克洛伊有种莫名的激动，毕竟那个人她是绝对信任的，有他的帮忙一切都会变得简单的多。

“闭嘴，我一点都不喜欢这个绰号。”她就知道她会是这个反应。

“我懂，麦克斯，但你不应该在意这些无伤大雅的虚名，”克洛伊知道她的烦恼，因为自己也亲身经历过：“正如我也不喜欢外面的人叫我克洛伊·普莱斯科特，但现实是我确实成为了普莱斯科特家族的一员，而我也根本不在乎。”

这句话，麦克斯倒没有听不懂。

只是她不太愿意选择成为别人所觉得自己应该是这个样子的自己。

这等于要她出卖自己的灵魂，比杀死自己还要痛苦一万倍的自杀式举动。

那么，现在，你要成为这个你不想成为的人吗，“黑手党麦克斯”？

“欢迎来到阿卡迪亚，亲爱的。”麦克斯耐人寻味的说出了这句话，同时也走到了会议室的门口前。

既然是自己选择的路，那就只能一路走到黑，永远也不要回头、不要后悔。

在这个局势之下，麦克斯能予以绝对信任的，只有克洛伊一个人。

而目前在阿卡迪亚，克洛伊能够信任的人，同样有且仅有一个了。

打开会议室的门后，一个背对而坐的中年男人听到身后传来动静便马上站了起来整理一下自己的仪表，然后转过身来向两位女士问候：

“好久不见，克洛伊。考尔菲德市长，很荣幸能收到您的邀请前来这里，虽然今天可不是什么好日子。”

.......

与此同时，日本东京。

妈的，还真是天降大任于斯人也，必先苦其心志，劳其筋骨，饿其体肤啊！

吃过东西之后，瑞秋在床上又休息了一会儿，然后就冒着二次创伤的生命危险地尝试在床边站起来，在悄无声息的缓慢挪动下总算是勉强完成了这个难度不大的动作了。伤口的痛感在止痛药的作用下算是抵消了不少，但还是忍不住深呼吸了一口气缓解一下疼痛带来的各种不适，然后对着镜子查看了现在自己这副模样，嗯还不错，起码你还没想象中的那么面目全非。

摸了摸贴在额头上的那块纱布——哦，原来那天晚上自己被撞的头破血流，差点忘记了。

把自己困在这个房间里早晚会闷死，于是她打开房门走了出去，才知道自己被高田孝宏安置在这栋复式别墅里，而那个救了自己一命的男人此时正坐在一楼客厅的一张电脑桌前对着显示屏查看不知什么资料。

“我建议你最好躺在床上继续休息，我可不想再当一回外科医生。”听到楼上传来动静，男人有些不满意的劝说，或者警告这位美若天仙的女人。

“我想做什么轮不到你管。”瑞秋沿着楼梯下来，边说边走到他的身后，发现他在看的是关于普莱斯科特家族在日本有合作的所有公司的机密资料，还有关于阿卡迪亚恐怖袭击的新闻资讯。

“只是提个建议而已，动这么大脾气对你的伤口愈合也同样没好处。”他摆出一副无奈的模样说道，继续浏览着网上的资料。其中一个正是关于阿卡迪亚当地实时最新动态的网页，在刷新之后两人看到的置顶消息是：据最新消息，本地帮派核心人物即将出任市政府重要职务。洞察力敏锐的男人马上点进了这条消息的网页查看这则新闻，却发现里面只有一张记者的抓拍照和简短的几行文字带过，便成为了浏览量极高的一条实时新闻。

而记者抓拍到的这个男人，对于自己和瑞秋而言是再熟悉不过了：

“都说阿卡迪亚人有先见之明，想不到这句话真的不假。‘黑手党麦克斯’，确实不是浪得虚名。”男子有感而发地说道。

瑞秋则一针见血地分析：“每逢阿卡迪亚遇上大灾大难，普莱斯科特家族都会成为众矢之的。作为家族的元老和忠臣，他不过是为了主子的利益‘舍命陪君子’罢了。再者，那些政客和官僚主义者可不是麦克斯一个政治菜鸟能够应付得了的，除了和普莱斯科特家族合作，她根本没有任何选择。”

她也想不到，对政治一向没有兴趣的麦克斯居然能够为了大局而放下过去的恩怨与普莱斯科特家族联手应对这个烂摊子。

还是说，她不过是想借这次机会利用普莱斯科特家族继续调查一些尚未查明真相的事情，和自己一样？

“说到老狐狸，”他突然转换话题，“麦克斯·考尔菲德好像并非阿卡迪亚唯一幸存的官员，但为什么至今都没有任何关于他的新闻呢？”

哼，自以为是的一只棋子又想在暗示些什么？

“少说废话。高田孝宏那边有没有消息？”瑞秋拒绝回答，她只想专注于这个变得棘手的任务。

“日本人一向都很严谨的，何况那个人手里还拿着能让敌人漂洋过海来追杀你的东西，所以我想他不会迟到的，还是说你想亲自打个电话问问他到哪里了？”

瑞秋留意着另一个屏幕上显示的商业机密资料，回答他：“可以但没有必要，”随后她拉来一张椅子坐在男人的隔壁继续查看里面的信息，她发现他查到了自己一直想要获悉的关于普莱斯科特家族与那家日本生物制药公司的数据，“这是高田孝宏发给你的？”

“说实话，你的这个任务并没有现实中的这么困难，只是比起继续查下去，我觉得你更加要搞明白的，是什么人想要你调查到的事实、一切背后的真相来搞垮普莱斯科特家族，虽然这种人并不占少数。”

但是能把手伸到大洋彼岸的另一边，甚至还有可能是那场恐怖袭击的罪魁祸首，这种人在世界上就屈指可数了。

瑞秋也想搞清楚，但自己目前已经分身乏术了：“也只能死马当活马医了，只要通过高田家族查出这背后到底是谁搞的鬼，也就能找到阿卡迪亚恐袭的凶手是谁了。”

不知为何，她突然有种不祥的预感。

“你要干嘛？”看到女人离开了椅子走出阳台，他有点担心，毕竟她现在对于这个调查已经有点走火入魔的征兆了。

瑞秋来到阳台倚在玻璃护栏前，按照他说的话，至少在别墅门口会有几名保镖守着这栋别墅——而现在他们都不见了；在别墅以外的街道她也没有见到有任何人路过或者开车经过——这就根本不是巧合这么微妙了。

直到视线扫过十一点方向，瑞秋看到了她最不想看到的一幕：在路口转角处的别墅围墙后，有一双只露出了脚踝以下的男性双脚被人拖走了。

看来男人的那句“短期内死不了”的话也成了一句奢想了。

此时伤口又开始隐隐作痛，但敌人如此迅速的行动似乎并不打算留给她止痛缓解伤痛和做好反击的准备。

她突然有点讨厌日本这个地方了。

“汉普顿先生，”叉着半边腰一瘸一拐的走回客厅女人脸上透露出了痛苦和有些无奈，拿起了就放在电脑桌上的一把柯尔特手枪，将子弹上膛后说，“告诉高田孝宏，半个小时后我们会亲自上门再次拜访他。”


	4. 以静制动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “示威者如果是和平的，警方不会使用任何暴力。”

恐怖袭击发生一分钟后。

一处未知地点里。

穿着黑色大衣的男人从一辆黑色凯迪拉克里钻了出来。这个地方可够可够偏僻的，足以让身处此地的他感觉十分的安全，同时心里却也十分的不安。

而之所以会导致他这样亦喜亦忧的最大原因，仅仅是因为这片土地不属于他的管制范围。

在保镖确认了周边的安全之后，他走进了面前的一处地堡入口。实际上，这个地下迷宫他之前只来过一次，那次如同走进下水道般的恶劣体验给他留下了很不好的印象。

但愿自己能尽快度过这漫长的十分钟，也许更短。男人如此心想着。

走完漫长而狭窄的隧道，他终于来到了地堡的中心大本营、这个地堡所存在的唯一意义。

“你错过了最精彩的那部分，虽然这只是个开始。”听到男人走进这里，地堡的主人有点得意忘形，也带着一种胜利者的高傲。

男人对此有点不满：“别高兴得太早，你刚按下了一个能够毁掉这个国家的核按钮，应该说，比它还要严重一百倍。”

面对忠言规谏，主人根本不在乎：“对于那个女人的所作所为来说，我的复仇微不足道，而她的末日也才刚刚开始。”

“要我说，你应该开始新的人生，而非拘泥于过去。”

“我在很多年前就已经死了，不记得了？”

主人的反问似乎坚定了自己的视死如归的决心，但在男人的眼里，他不过是想让自己死的更有价值一些。

例如让这个世界为他陪葬。

“我只记得，你应该继续待在阿根廷或者世界上任何一个角落，但不包括美国。”男人已经不想继续这段对话。

来这里根本就是浪费时间，况且还要听一个疯子狂言乱语。

他双手放在大衣的口袋里转身离开，但被主人的一句话迫使自己停下脚步：

“****要记住，坐上宝座的路还长着呢，别以为你能从中全身而退，我们可是一条船上的人，****”说到这里他故意停顿了几秒，然后说，“****到时候华盛顿不见不散，可千万别迟到了。****”

他妈的该死的王八蛋！

男人不是一般的气愤，但却只能接受覆水难收的事实，加快了离开这里的步伐。

也许按下“核按钮”的人，并非这条已经失去理智的丧家之犬。

而是自己。

恐怖袭击发生90分钟后。

阿卡迪亚，奥勒良大楼市长办公室里。

回到这个比APD局长办公室稍微大了一点点的房间里，麦克斯已经数不清她在这一半个小时里做了多少事情：从宣誓仪式结束开始，和市政府临时内阁成员以及APD管理层开了不下六次会议；随后是总统、州长和当地FBI的负责人轮流给她打电话，或是慰问或是了解恐袭的情况；然后还花了十分钟发表了一个勉强过关的电视讲话；再然后...

她已经放弃了，总之这段时间堪称度分如年。

这样做的目的仅仅是因为这位代理市长试图忘记刚才那极其不愉快的一幕幕情景。

对于三分钟前发生在会议室里的一切以及面对城市当前所正在发生的事情，麦克斯除了愤怒还是愤怒。

在不到三十年的人生轨迹里，她从来没有发过这么大的脾气，一次也没有。

这也是她人生当中第一次以这个身份陷入了内外交困的艰难局面，让这位拿着尚方宝剑的“正义女骑士”后知后觉的发现：原来自己也和其他政客没什么区别，不仅会因为下属的故意过失和提出异议而大发雷霆，甚至还能驾轻就熟的玩弄权术。

** **“抱歉，市长女士，我认为您的这个内部人事任命是十分危险和致命的...”** **

** **

** **“...无论是对您自己的政治生涯，还是这个勉强还能运行下去政府而言，这都是一个十分冒险且不正确的举措...”** **

** **

** **“...市长女士我劝您三思，并建议您收回成命...”** **

果然，当麦克斯向所有人宣布这个消息后，不到三秒钟的时间就有人义无反顾地站了出来明确提出反对的声音，而且这还不占少数。

因为他们的顶头上司打算任命眼前的这个看上去有种暗藏杀气的“政客死敌”为阿卡迪亚市政府首席顾问。

这个男人的名字，叫做安德鲁·威尔逊。

除了是一名享誉全国的资深大律师外，他还有一个更加响亮、让人闻之顿时心生敬畏的身份：普莱斯科特家族的第一军师、第四号人物——他在这个被人们称为“阿卡迪亚第一家族”的权力和地位排行里仅次于弗朗西斯、内森和克洛伊之下。

但无论他有多么无敌和完美的履历，在所有政客的眼里，他的本质实际上和站在市长旁边那位蓝色头发、与这里的人格格不入的市长“幕僚长”一样，不过是一名久负盛名的黑帮家族成员、穿着更加名贵的西装、有着令人羡慕不已的高学历的另类打手罢了。

要知道，上一个出任这个职位的人，同样是来自普莱斯科特家族，身份也是一名帮助掌门人出谋划策的军师，而且还曾是阿卡迪亚最高学府——布莱克威尔学院的校长。

然而同样是这个人，他不仅去年制造了震惊全国的连环少女绑架杀人案以及现任总统之子迈克·约翰逊的谋杀案，为了权力和利益他还不惜杀死了自己的亲弟弟；去年，同样是这个人，一手挑起了持续了两个月之久的黑帮内战大厮杀，让整个阿卡迪亚变成了帮派火拼的主要战场和破坏对象。

** **马克·杰弗森。** **

这个名字在阿卡迪亚的过去十年里可是达到了“天下谁人不识君”的最高境界，俨然成为了才华横溢和务实有为的代名词；然而去年十月之后，它却沦为了邪恶和堕落的象征，脱变成魔鬼代言人花名册的其中一员。他犯下的罪行不仅让这座城市的女性谈之色变，也导致不少家庭因为他的“才华”而永远无法享受天伦之乐。

除了因为自己任命了一个被人认为“心怀鬼胎”的水手成为导航员之外，麦克斯还要面对另一个新出现的外部因素所带来的更为严峻的挑战：在真相仍被挖掘的同时，善良却无知的人们逐渐被蒙蔽的理智所做出的偏激并自以为正确的行为。

当麦克斯打算迅速恢复阿卡迪亚市政府的高速运行而选择与普莱斯科特家族共同应付恐怖袭击带来的命运考验之时，部分不明真相的民众选择加入了一个自发组织的反对普莱斯科特家族的游行示威中。短短二十分钟之后，游行的规模不断扩大，最终使整个市中心继恐怖袭击之后第二次处于彻底瘫痪的状态。

通过APD代理副局长、重案组主管艾伦·哈里斯提交的报告得知，此次抗议游行活动主要是由极端反对普莱斯科特家族垄断的一个民间团体组织的。在这个被列入“有组织犯罪嫌疑名单”的组织成员策划和带领下，带有目的的示威者和部分心里认为袭击主谋就是普莱斯科特家族的普通市民纷纷走上街头加入这场声势逐渐浩大的游行示威当中，到了麦克斯因为任命安德鲁的事情和部门主管们吵得翻天覆地的同一时间，像滚雪球一样人数越来越多的示威者已经封锁了市中心几个主要路口，威胁要通过让城市瘫痪的方式来呼吁麦克斯的市政府正式立案调查普莱斯科特家族对于恐怖袭击的关联和有否参与或直接指挥。

这样一来，也就不难明白，为什么任命安德鲁·威尔逊为市政府首席顾问注定会遭到不少人的反对甚至是严厉抗议和暴力对抗。

现在的阿卡迪亚，既不允许黑帮重新返回政府，更不能容许下一个马克·杰弗森的出现。

“****回家吧，你们被开除了。****”

面对此情此景，麦克斯也做出了自己的决定。

作为当前城市的行政长官，面对这个内部矛盾不断、争论喋喋不休；而外部秩序混乱名存实亡、恐怖分子依然逍遥法外的阿卡迪亚，她不能再这样容忍自己领导的团队——几乎也是名存实亡的市政府——如同一盘散沙，甚至还有内部的人在时刻质疑着自己的凝聚力和领导力。

她可以当这个船长，但不允许她的船员将这艘沉船毁于自我破坏，他们有权选择弃船，但绝对不能往船体砸出窟窿然而选择前者。

“这个时候我要做的不过是利用可以利用的资源，难道这也有错吗？！”自认对政治一窍不通的麦克斯向站在身后的两人——克洛伊和安德鲁表达了自己的想法和情绪。

“非也。那些人是你的内阁成员、你的参谋和下属，即便他们所有人你一个都不认识，但这也不能否定他们对你仍抱有各种期望。他们敢于直面并反对你的任命是再正常不过的现象，既出于对你的信任和支持，也是一种本能的防卫和利益的考虑。至于那些示威者，他们则是你坐在现在位子上的根本原因和唯一意义。”安德鲁耐心的回答这个孩子的疑问，也是她选择自己作为导师的所应该做的事情。

“所以...为什么所有人都在反对我？因为我现在成为了恐怖分子的下一个目标？还是因为我对政治不感冒，觉得我的位子应该有能者居之而不是让我这个外行搞砸了这个城市？”相对之下还是过于单纯的麦克斯当然不明白那些人这样做的原因和理由到底是什么。

作为城市的执行总监，麦克斯的心里也很清楚，滥用任免权肯定会导致不少的问题，刚才在会议室闹的不欢而散和外面过于浮夸的抗议就是最好的反馈。

但不可置疑，她这样做纯粹是为了有利于自己更好的收拾这个烂摊子——这也确实是她的内心最真实的想法和出发点——任命安德鲁为首席顾问绝对是个利大于弊的明智选择，而现在半个政府和城市里的人们却与自己唱对台戏。

这位“外行”确实是想不到有其他更好的办法，除了狠下心“铲除异己”。

结果也是不言而喻，在恼羞成怒的既成事实下，这位从来都不会脾气暴躁的女子因为这两件事而七窍生烟、怒发冲冠。

“对于这个问题我不会多加评论，”安德鲁保留了自己的意见，也算是给足了面子那些支持或反对自己的官员，还有容易被利用的无辜市民，“但站在对立者的角度出发，他们更多的是担心你找到了那把能打开权力这个潘多拉魔盒的钥匙，而它里面装着的东西，叫做专制。”安德鲁继续解释道。

麦克斯一脸懵然：“什么意思？”

一直没有说话的克洛伊不再保持沉默，上前走了两步，咳了一声然后说：“安德鲁的意思是，他们现在不担心你这个代理市长当的不称职，毕竟你是被法律赋予这个职位的。但是他们唯一害怕的是你会利用这个职务独揽大权，就像如今任命一个黑帮的军师做你的教练，让你驾驶阿卡迪亚这辆跑车一路狂飙，而他们认为你这样会造成车祸，你却选择让他们下车，让他们自暴自弃、自生自灭。”

“但...我已经别无选择了不是吗？阿卡迪亚几乎所有的政治精英都死了，除了向普莱斯科特家族提出合作之外根本就没有更好的办法。”

“不，你有。”安德鲁反驳道。

“是什么？”

“考尔菲德市长...”

“麦克斯，就叫我麦克斯可以了。”代理市长不希望这个办公室里形成一种无形的隔阂，她十分反感这种尊卑贵贱的地位划分。

表示理解的安德鲁很和蔼的笑了笑，然后说：“好的，麦克斯。无论那个人是好是坏，权力都需要各方面的制衡来防止它的暴走，这个游戏规则所有人都明白，而现在这种平衡已经不复存在了。要记住，恐怖分子炸死的不只是桑德斯还有市政府官员，还有阿卡迪亚所有的市议员，而这两者正好是一个平衡杠杆上两个相等的变量。”

言外之意，虽然代理市长已经经过相关的法律程序顺利产生了，但是这个方法对于议会却不适用。

于是，能够制衡权力的最大因素已经从这个世界上消失了，这也就意味着谁手握权柄，谁就是这个地方的至高无上之人。

这就是一切非议和反对的根源，源自她麦克斯·考尔菲德的一系列问题的答案。

她所代表的这种权力成为了这个地方最毋庸置疑的存在，至少在短时间内，麦克斯的地位无人能敌，这就是人们所难以接受和心惊胆战的理由。

她觉得这很可笑，也很滑稽。

“原来...在他们眼里，我就是一个独断专行的人吗？”麦克斯有些无力地问了两人这个问题，配合那无辜和苍白的脸容，显得格外无助和绝望。

“****这就是政治，麦克斯。****”

克洛伊有种作为过来人般无奈的叹息道：

“权力这种东西比毒品本身还要恐怖百倍。****也和它一样，有一就有再。****”

哦。

所以，我作为一个人类，注定也不能成为例外，对吗？

那我应该继续坚持自己的原则和本性，还是按你们的意思活成你们想要的模样呢？

她从来都厌倦这种是与否的选择，因为无论如何，她都要独自去承受一切后果和付上对应的代价。

既然如此，又何必要活成那个不像样的自己呢？

这他妈...都什么跟什么啊...

** **人类这种生物，真的很奇怪。** **

“安德鲁，”麦克斯走到中年男人的面前恳诚的问道，“假如，你是肖恩·普莱斯科特的话，他会怎样应对这种局势，利用我这个角色？”

中年男人随即换了一种眼神重新量度着这位有些变了模样的女士。

和肖恩生前说的一样，她确实不是一个普通的女人。

应该说，她比克洛伊·普莱斯更加懂这些事情：

“我想，我知道应该怎么做了，市长女士。”

与此同时，日本东京。

“是高田孝宏的手下都是废物，还是这回真的有人存心要把我往死里整？！”瑞秋已经厌倦了这场更像是猫抓老鼠的游戏，她无论如何都要把这个幕后主谋揪出来，让她尝尝得罪并惹毛自己是什么滋味。

“要是你认识几个日本警察朋友的话可能事情就没这么复杂了。”瑞秋口中的那位汉普顿先生——艾略特·汉普顿不失个性的吐槽了一下。

“比你更没用的蠢货根本就没必要浪费时间在他们身上。”拿起一瓶止痛药放进口袋里，仅仅带着一把枪的瑞秋已经做好了杀出重围的准备。

而艾略特则考虑周全的抄起了沙发上一个装的满满的背包，右手拿着一把手枪更像是吐槽的叮嘱道：“你最好还能跑起来，要不然这瓶药就算白给了。”

“谢谢关心，但你应该想想怎么搞掂外面无数个职业杀手而不是假惺惺的询问我的身体情况。”

真是个冷酷无比的女人呢。

艾略特早早做好了从别墅杀出重围的准备，他只怕瑞秋会坚持不下去——完全没有小瞧她的意思——他估计对手至少都有十来个人，虽说当年作为阿卡迪亚黑帮老大的贴身保镖兼王牌杀手，他要解决这些远道而来的同乡当然不在话下，但如今他还要照顾一个不是百分百状态的搭档。

这场仗只能是突围而不是潜伏逃脱了。

然而这时其中一个人的手机不合时宜的响了起来：

“你是想告诉我你派了人过来这边帮我解围吗？要不然我可以把电话挂了。”不得不承认，自从车祸之后，瑞秋的脾气越来越差，这一点连她自己也没有否认。

“对，他们已经在途中了，我希望你能够和汉普顿先生留在屋子里好好保护自己，我不能再让这件事而影响到我和鲍尔斯先生在美国的事业。”

“这句话你自己跟他说去吧，十分钟内你的人来不到我这里，你可以好好跟弗兰克解释为什么他的女人还有保镖都死在你的地盘上了，抱歉改正一下，‘安全屋’。”瑞秋毫不做作的挂掉电话，然后直接原地坐在了客厅冰冷的地板上，随后整个人躺了下来，完全忽视了另一个男人的存在。

这让毫无存在感而言的男人只能又摆出了一副无奈的姿态：“起码我的任务变得轻松了，何乐而不为呢？”

“你觉得，我现在是在做无用功吗？”

看着头顶上的天花板，瑞秋此时问了一个与当前千钧一发的时刻毫无关联的问题。

感情这东西，比吸毒还要糟糕，这一点想必大家最有发言权了：

“起码你还有机会，她也没有说过这辈子都跟你没可能，或许这次事件能够成为你俩关系恢复正常的一次突破？”

哼，都说能医不自医，这句话用在别人身上显得那么的顺其自然。

“不，我已经不再抱有任何幻想了，”瑞秋仿佛一个弥留之际的垂死之人般冷冰冰的说，“也许我能再拯救她，但结局还是一样，她不会承认是我的力挽狂澜让她转危为安，更不会知道是我用自己的将来让她未来的安好万无一失。”

艾略特没有理睬，只是十分警惕谨慎地靠着墙壁走到阳台落地窗处看了看楼外敌人的动向，他们暂时还没有强攻进入别墅的打算。

于是他才慢悠悠的回应瑞秋的回天乏术：“好吧，之所以会发生这种情况，要么就是你爱错了人，要么是你用错了方式，但基于当局者迷的原则，加上你是瑞秋·安柏，所以我不必再多说什么了。”

瑞秋冷笑了一声：“谢谢，你还真他妈瞧得起我。”

男人从腰部拿出自己的武器再次查看，并说：“不客气，起码你还有机会。”

就在这时，屋内的两人都听到了警笛声从远处传来，并且声音越来越大。

“既然她值得你这样不顾一切，那么我觉得我也可以做到。”趁着警车的声音盖过了自己，瑞秋有些不太自信的说出这句话。

虽然她也不知道，这句话到底是谁给谁听的。

高田孝宏利用日本警察的力量将企图暗杀瑞秋的未知组织杀手的计划再次落空。随着这次解救行动，瑞秋的秘密行动已经彻底暴露，无论如何她都必须在最短的时间内离开日本，回到美国向她的上级汇报自己的情报。

但在此之前，她还要再去高田宅邸一趟，为了完成这个任务。

“瞧，‘没用的蠢东西’救了我们一命。”看着楼外的日本警察包围了整栋别墅，艾略特意味深长的对瑞秋说。

而依旧躺在地板上的瑞秋此时默默的闭上了眼睛。

也许有些人就是只有在关键时候才能显示出他们的作用，而不是无时无刻的存在和陪伴才能得到价值的体现。

但是，我不想、也不愿成为这种人。

我想成为她，那个能陪着她一起同甘共苦的人。

为什么我就是做不到...

恐怖袭击发生110分钟后。

阿卡迪亚，奥勒良大楼市长办公室所在地。

当一名行政人员打算将手上拿着的报告送往这里时，却被门外的一名女秘书告知：****市长现在没空，她正在和其他人研究接下来的对策。****

额...研究对策？

问题不是都已经基本上解决了吗？

当前阿卡迪亚混乱的局面已经被市政府还有普莱斯科特黑帮家族控制住了不是吗？

关于这次暴动的处理方式，外界仅仅知道：在麦克斯以代理市长身份签署了行政命令、艾伦·哈里斯以APD代理副局长的身份授权之后，数百名防暴警察从各地分局出发并最终到达了市中心的街头与示威者形成了强烈的对峙形势，但是前者仅仅是整装待命，没有采取任何强硬措施，反而是部分激进示威者的不断挑衅让APD有了动手的借口。

但是，防暴警察所有人都保持了极大的克制，始终没有动用手中的武器进行反抗，这一幕被现场直播的记者全程报道，让全世界的人们都看到了这座命运多舛的城市并没有因为一次恐怖袭击而失去理智和恢复原状的信心。

同一时间，在克洛伊和安德鲁·威尔逊的暗中帮助下，普莱斯科特家族联合APD派出了数十人潜伏进示威者队伍中成为阿卡迪亚警方的“卧底”，透过他们收集的信息了解到，这次示威游行的组织者确实是由一个名为“和平阵线”的民间组织发起的，而这个组织的头目经过警方调查发现，在两天前他的银行账户有大笔资金的转入。也许是百密一疏或许是天网恢恢，但似乎是命中注定了他要面临来自法律和江湖的严惩。

接下来就又是戏剧性的一幕：麦克斯再次以代理市长的身份进行电视讲话，在这次讲话中她公布了APD和普莱斯科特家族联合调查到的所有情报和数据，包括“和平阵线”在这次示威中的所有行动成员和分工名单、暴动计划时间表以及该组织头目和全体成员的银行账户。在全世界的聚焦关注之下，这场表面上占据道德优势的和平示威真面目彻底被揭穿沦为别有用心的一场企图进一步破坏城市秩序的暴动。

随后媒体和网络纷纷对于这场假示威予以最强烈的谴责和怒斥，以无知的市民为主要组成部分的示威者规模在不到五分钟的时间里疯狂缩少，而试图混进示威人群中趁乱逃脱的组织头目也成功被伪装成示威者的便衣警察和黑帮成员活捉，并在无人知晓的情况下将他顺利送到了奥勒良大楼的临时拘留室，由麦克斯和艾伦两位APD最高负责人亲自审问。

接下来APD终于可以大展身手开始自己的搜捕行动。随着“和平阵线”的所有行动成员陆续被捕，让这场仅仅持续了不到一个小时的“和平示威”彻底画上了句号。

所以，市长女士到底和谁在讨论未来的局势应对策略呢？

随着黄昏的来临，麦克斯身上留有的倦意也随之烟消云散了，取而代之的是对于眼前这个坐在自己身上的女人的无尽性欲和渴望被她抽走所有精力的索求，在此之前她的脑海中已经有过无数次这个想法，想倒在一个没有人能发现的地方赋予她随意蹂躏自己的权利。

这正是灾难面前，人类的本性和常情不是吗？

现在我也要好好利用一下这种权利和履行好自己的义务。

麦克斯先发制人，很积极的脱掉了那双还是有些不习惯的黑色高跟鞋，并且不知哪来的力气将克洛伊穿着的那件白色骷髅头背心衬衫从领口撕开了两半。今天并非周末，按照以往的习惯克洛伊也会和自己一样穿着正装在大海湾赌城招摇过市的，而这个经典打扮的她却让自己回到了去年。

怎么，是想告诉自己一切都物是人非，唯独你还能以不变应万变吗？

确实是个有趣的事实。

“看来你一点也不困嘛，市长女士，还是说打了一场胜仗让你现在有点飘飘然的感觉不可一世了？”克洛伊当然能看出麦克斯此时的内心，她在享受着这场短暂的胜利，毕竟这是她目前最需要的一样东西。

“和平阵线”企图策划的这次暴动被及时镇压，不仅让麦克斯的权威一下子建立了起来，也让安德鲁·威尔逊上任首席顾问不再成为难题。而且暗中帮助APD抓住了“和平阵线”所有组织成员，让普莱斯科特家族参与恐怖袭击的嫌疑不再成为民众和网上讨论的焦点，甚至让麦克斯成为了人们纷纷称赞的英雄人物，可谓一石三鸟。

现在，她应该会说，自己当初说的那句话一点都没错：

“我想...我算是明白了为什么你放不下这里的一切了...嗯啊...”克洛伊没等麦克斯说完就朝脖子吻了下去，这种麻痹但放空了整个身体的感觉让麦克斯屡试不爽，也系一直渴望着这种短暂的快感。

回想起一开始克洛伊的那句话，她也终于在这个不太正确的时候领悟到了其中的意义。

也正如克洛伊所料，她只是还未熟悉游戏规则而已。

但眼前的这一幕算是什么，难道不应该跟她互换一下位置才算正常？

“别装了，我知道那个并不是你，只是另一个麦克斯·考尔菲德在用着你的身体代替你做该做的事情。”克洛伊的嘴巴来到了她的耳边轻声道，顺带贪婪的闻了几遍她身上那股香水的味道，这种味道差点让她也失去了理智。

真奇怪，为什么这反而有种让自己开始丧失主动权的倾向？

她突然用力抱住了麦克斯然后往身后重心一倾将她和自己从椅子上掉了下来，让自己承受冲击力并随即一个翻滚，让麦克斯继续被自己的身体压着，幸亏没弄出太大动静，与此同时，麦克斯也摆脱开她的这轮进攻，开始进行自己的回合。

她的吻依然是那么没有章法，舌头也始终没有像她本人的内心那样充满攻击性，让克洛伊找到了反击的机会，节奏很快又变成了由“蓝胡子”所主导。

她需要马上找回状态，于是双手偷偷的转移到麦克斯的胸前揉了几下——手感很差——把这件白色正装衬衫上的纽扣逐个解开，藏在里面的黑色蕾丝内衣她已经观察得一清二楚——其实在今天早上她就已经知道了——只是没想到在这个时候显得她性感了不少。

如今在这个相对的封闭空间里，这道形同虚设的唯一防线彻底暴露在自己眼里。

她找准了时机，将自己嘴里的那条毒蛇从麦克斯的口中逃了出来，转向另一个更加有军事价值的地方去。

“哈啊...但现在的这个人...也确实是我啊...嘿别这么用力啊...”看着蓝发女子双手伸到背后拆除了这道防线，将它丢在了地上，自己的敏感地带展现在自己和她的视线里并稍稍用力的咬了下去和不断的吮吸着，她又能感受到自己的力量正在加快流失。

而她的手已经游到了自己的下体，摸着质地还算可以的黑色长丝袜顺着黑色短裙紧夹着的两腿之间伸了进去，很快克洛伊就摸到了麦克斯的私处还有最敏感的那个地方，随后又是一番挑逗和施加力度让后者又是一阵低声的呻吟，纵然在享受着但始终有点紧张不安，面红耳赤的症状也更加严重。

这里可是市长办公室，城市最高行政长官的办公地方，而现在居然成了满足自己那饥渴诉求、一己私利的犯罪现场。

“哈啊...够了...不要...克洛伊...停下来...”她的手按住了克洛伊的头却根本没有制止她的命令传达到行动上，后者也丝毫没有把这句命令听进去，因为这场游戏里她似乎根本没有任何权限允许对方这样做。

相反，她能做的事情只有一样：全部欣然接受，来自这个人的爱意。

“嘘...”克洛伊突然停了下来，很久违的顺了她的意思，“小声点。这里可是市政府大楼，这道门外就坐着你的那名可能还没有男朋友的秘书，也许已经有几个男人贴在门上听着我们现在做的事情...”

这句话让意犹未尽的女子仿佛如梦初醒，变得慌张起来：“什么...不...快点把衣服...”

对于这种情况克洛伊早就有了最佳解决方案：用自己的嘴巴封住了她那双唇。

她的味道真的很好，让自己永远都欲罢不能。

“开个玩笑而已，看把你吓的，”她那带着点诡异和恶意的笑容让麦克斯突然又放下了悬着的心，然后用手指尖点了点她的鼻子，“真有哪个混蛋敢这样做，我直接把他干掉，不让我们的市长女士有任何的丑闻...”

这次是麦克斯主动吻了上去。

如果没有她，麦克斯·考尔菲德到底能有多么狼狈和不堪？

她不敢想象。

这辈子我都不能离开你了克洛伊·普莱斯，无论是哪种层面意义上。

你就是那个天选之人，命中注定要为我指点迷津、一起走到生命尽头的神圣使者。

“****我爱你，克洛伊，这辈子，永远。****”

每当麦克斯说出这句话的时候，克洛伊都明白这句话的英文翻译是什么意思。

“我知道，留给我们的时间真的不多，”蓝发女子又露出了一个意义不明的笑容，然后又吻住了她的双唇，“但你别想这么轻易就能逃过这一劫，我们还有一整个夜晚呢，亲爱的。”随后她又开始了自己的手在麦克斯私处里的活动，让后者双眼紧闭耗尽身上的力气去感受来自自己的爱意。

麦克斯从来都是一个口是心非的人，她十分了解。


	5. 远未结束

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Those whom God wishes to destroy, he first makes mad”  
——上帝欲使人灭亡，必先使其疯狂。

恐怖袭击发生一个小时后。

迈阿密，南海滩一号酒店的某个房间里。

“布鲁克？！”被人从背后偷袭的沃伦扶着脑袋艰难的站了起来，惊慌失措的大喊着妻子的名字。

他只求刚才发生的只是一场噩梦，即便是恶作剧也无所谓。

但现实就是现实，他只是自欺欺人的不愿看到惨剧的发生。

“布鲁克，你在哪？！”有点不知所措的男人对着房间再次发出呼喊，既有种荒野求生的即视感，更有一种绝望之下的无力挣扎。

苦于寻人无果的情况下，沃伦的手机适时的响了起来：

“布鲁克，是你吗？！”

“救命！沃伦救我！”手机里果然传来了布鲁克的求救声和尖叫声。

这种恐惧和焦虑不安造成的效果很快就立竿见影：“布鲁克！布鲁克！冷静冷静，我不会让你有事的，我...”

来不及说完这句显得十分无力的安慰，手机里传来了另一个人用变声器发出的声音：“你好，格雷厄姆副局长，抱歉打扰到你和夫人的假期，但我有些私人恩怨需要你来帮忙解决一下。”

“你他妈到底是谁？！”沃伦咬牙切齿的问了这个永远得不到回答的问题。

“废话不用多说了。从现在开始，不要对外联系，不许离开这个房间半步，更别打算做任何傻事，这栋酒店已经被我的人包围起来，你的手机和电脑信号我也一直在跟踪，只要被我查到有半点动静，你的太太先少一条胳膊，然后就是少一条腿...”

“操！操你妈！”沃伦的情绪空前失控，他最不能忍受自己的爱人被威胁甚至以死相逼，尽管理智仍然保持清醒，但底线被一再践踏之后，所有理性都将不复存在。

“那好吧，我先切她一根手指送过来给你看看我是否一个言而无信之人？”神秘人的话音刚落，沃伦又听到了布鲁克发出的惨叫声。

这种以往发生在绑架勒索案件中的事情，如今居然在自己、阿卡迪亚警局副局长的身上，讽刺的味道何其浓厚。

如无意外，这些人就是阿卡迪亚恐怖袭击的始作俑者，麦克斯能够成为代理市长估计是他们的百密一疏或者是里面还有更大的阴谋。

但为什么要对自己下手？因为现在自己已经是名义上的市政府最高领导层成员之一？

也许有千万种可能，但是时间显然无法给沃伦做这种猜测。

除了屈服妥协，他根本没有更好的选择。

“行，行！我听你的！只要你不伤害她我可以配合你！”沃伦被逼上了绝境，当前他要救的人有一个。

但能救自己的人，一个都没有。

“你他妈到底想要我做什么？！”

“****去白宫，将你所犯下的罪行一五一十地说出来。****”

神秘人挂掉了电话，沃伦拿着手机的右手顿时无力的垂了下来，电子设备掉在地上的声音清脆而刺耳。

他仿佛一个突然变得一无所有的流浪汉般瘫坐地上，然后又抱着自己的脑袋躺在地上蜷缩了起来，表情和动作都变得十分扭曲，这时的他更显得像一名标准的精神病人，歇斯底里的非常彻底。

当自己的事业和家庭均被绑在一颗不定时炸弹上，到底该何去何从，拿什么东西去拯救？

恐怖袭击发生三个半小时后。

阿卡迪亚，奥勒良大楼一个小型会议室里。

当代理市长的两位军师看着自己的老板走进这个“未知空间”的那一瞬间，其中一人便不吐不快：“为什么那些混蛋偏偏没有炸死这个家伙？！”

而另一个人看到她的不满后倒显得幸灾乐祸：“网飞电视剧这个梗是你自己说的，这个，就是你梦寐以求的麦克利什。”*

蓝发女子不想说话，送了他一个白眼，似乎用眼神在回答他：STHU！

会议室内的气氛则弥漫着紧张和不信任，因为选择在这种危难时刻亲自到访，要么为了找到一个最好的避难所，或者是为了其他比这更加糟糕的要求：

“安柏先生，很高兴你能安全来到这里，这绝对是我今天收到的又一个好消息了。”面对第一个上门拜访自己的不速之客，麦克斯简直不敢相信原来自己在阿卡迪亚还能见到认识的人，用且还是用的这种口吻说话。

因为这种人大多都在下午的时候已经死掉了，而自己的身份也随之改变了。

“非常感谢你，市长女士。很抱歉我这么晚才能赶来这边，想必你也能理解其中的难处。”两鬓略显花白的男人用同样标准的见面方式回答代理市长的欢迎并上前与其握手，虽然对于他的印象和评价，绝大多数阿卡迪亚人早已有了答案。

包括麦克斯自己：

“天知道我们都经历了什么，又是历史上最艰难和漫长的一天，不是吗？”麦克斯说完随即做了个清的动作，两人都坐在了会议桌前继续进行着未完的对话。

詹姆斯·安柏，四届阿卡迪亚地方检察官。他的上一份工作是冰角公司的高级法律顾问，而这家冰角公司是肖恩·普莱斯科特于21世纪初成立的一家主攻新能源并逐渐多元化发展的家族企业，现今已成为阿卡迪亚乃至俄勒冈州能源产业的龙头公司。换言之，他也算是普莱斯科特家族出身的一名军师。

但十七年前的考尔菲德住宅枪杀惨案——也就是麦克斯的父亲、詹姆斯的同事兼朋友被西雅图黑帮残忍杀害的案件——案发之后，詹姆斯便逐渐与普莱斯科特家族渐行渐远，直至最后从老东家变成了敌人。当时的一家之主肖恩·普莱斯科特不仅是美国西部政商界声威无两的领袖之一，还是令人闻风丧胆的阿卡迪亚“黑帮教父”。对于一个曾在自己手下工作多年并知道不少内部运作机制的现任地方检察官，他只留了两条路供他选择：继续为家族服务，或者这段短暂美好的政治生涯就此终结。

一直渴望有番作为的詹姆斯当然不甘心更不可能轻易屈服，于是肖恩也很留情面的先礼后兵：一桩关于新任DA的前妻与当地毒贩关系密切的丑闻很快就传遍了整个城市，让詹姆斯彻底名誉扫地并走到了妻离子散的地步。赔了夫人又折兵的绝境之下他终于选择了妥协，纵容普莱斯科特黑帮家族继续在阿卡迪亚横行霸道十余年之久，而他本人也被困在地方检察官的虚位上无法动弹，沦为了肖恩·普莱斯科特的一个政治工具。

同时，因为他对于一般犯罪案件不留余力，但对于黑帮的猖獗却有心无力的糟糕表现，使得他和历任APD局长一样获得了一个新的外号：阿卡迪亚的“双面人”。

现在摆在麦克斯面前的问题也就只有一个：这位“哈维·丹特”来这里到底有什么目的呢？

算起来，今年已是他作为第四届地检官的最后一年，对于自己的将来有何打算，不少人在给予关注的同时也逐渐得出了一个显而易见的结果：早在今年年初的一次公众场合里，詹姆斯有暗示过自己可能会参选下一届市长选举。

恰逢桑德斯在一些市政建设和涉及到人口资源就业等问题上与不少议员乃至市民存在着巨大分歧，这样带来的结果便是支持率的急剧下降，也让詹姆斯看到了希望。就在上个星期，桑德斯在一次记者招待会上表示，若今年下半年仍无法得到绝大多数市民的支持和信任，自己可能不会寻求连任。

对于“大仇已报”的詹姆斯来说，这难道不是一个天大的好消息吗？

没有永恒的敌友，唯有利益最恒久。投机主义十足的政客的嘴脸从来都是如此的吃相难看，但唯独麦克斯一个不希望把他也列入这个黑名单内。

都说可怜之人必有可恨之处，当年被普莱斯科特家族玩弄于股掌之中的“双面人”詹姆斯·安柏是值得人们同情和理解的，但如今他若为了自己的仕途不惜利用这场灾难达成自己的政治目的，她绝对不会让这只“两面派”的老狐狸得逞，即便赔上自己的所有前途也在所不惜。

“为了防止我们之间有些误会，我觉得我有必要澄清一些事实。”刚坐下来，詹姆斯忙不迭地表明了自己的立场，这也正合麦克斯的意思。

“嗯...我和您之间有什么误会吗？”他没想到麦克斯却来了个剑走偏锋。

原因很简单：她不希望自己也变成了那种会玩计谋的善疑多变之人，除非他是这起恐怖袭击的嫌疑犯，职业病使然。

这句反问竟然让纵横江湖多年的詹姆斯有些不知所措：“当然没有！说实话，我和你一样都是大难不死的为数不多的阿卡迪亚官员，本来我确实是要打算前往市议会参加会议的，毕竟赛斯跟我也是认识了二十几年的老朋友，在公或私我都应该为他的离奇死亡讨回一个公道的，但没想到...”说到这里，他没有再说下去，摆出了一副虽然逃过一劫但内疚感也倍增不少的神情。

对此，麦克斯也表达了同感：“桑德斯为了保护我所以没有让我出席会议，我现在还能活着也是因为他，即便在他生前我们有过许多不欢而散的经历，但无论如何他都是我心中最好的榜样之一。所以，无论如何赛斯·格林斯潘议员死亡的真相我不会让它一同埋进废墟里，桑德斯没能完成的事情，我会替他继续做下去。”

随后，麦克斯站了起来面对着仰视着自己的詹姆斯：“但在此之前，我需要一个能够放下成见、搁置争议、团结一致共度难关的市政府和统一战线，****对于任何阻挡我的人，无论是谁我都不会手下留情。****”

对于当前的情况，两人都已经表达了自己的立场。相比之下，后者显得在情在理也占据了道德和正义的高地之上而变得无懈可击。 

事已至此，即便狡猾如詹姆斯·安柏这种老狐狸也不敢贸然出手了吧？

虽然不想承认自己依然想法单纯且天真，但麦克斯更加愿意相信得道者多助这个道理，正如自己先前以及现在所做的每个决定都是为了阿卡迪亚所有人的生命安全和城市的安全未来而着想。

如果他想在这个时候挑战自己的权威，那就尽管放马过来吧。

她能清楚的看到，詹姆斯·安柏的表情变得僵硬，脸色也变得有些难看。

“****麦克斯·考尔菲德可不是一个轻易放弃的人，亲手杀死马克·杰弗森就是最好的证明。****”地检官心里想起了当初自己和秘书说的一句话。

如今再回想起来，自己也算是亲身实践了一遍她的恐怖之处和真正实力到底有多可怕。

当初他用自己多年搜集到的关于瑞恩·考尔菲德和冰角公司的资料，软硬兼施的促使她和自己联手合作搞垮普莱斯科特家族，她也如愿地没有让自己失望：肖恩·普莱斯科特不仅因为麦克斯的配合而导致众叛亲离、身陷囫囵，普莱斯科特家族也因为内部的叛乱几乎毁在了内森——他的亲生儿子的手里。

叫她做“复仇女神”不是没有原因的。为了还自己被杀害的父亲一个清白而无所不用其极，阿卡迪亚的所有人，连自己也被她利用了，利用马克·杰弗森的生命为自己的前途和真相之路铺了一块很好的垫脚石，也成全了所有人让各自各得其所、各取所需，换来今天之前欣欣向荣、天下太平的阿卡迪亚。

一般人有可能做得到吗？

想到这里，老谋深算如他詹姆斯·安柏也有种细思极恐的感觉直攻心头。

更可况，要是自己为了权力和利益而乘人之危的话，一个他极其在乎的人会非常不开心的。

行吧。

这次是你赢了，代理市长。

“我保证，”詹姆斯也站了起来，扣上了西装外套的纽扣向麦克斯说，“我绝对不会辜负您的信任和支持，愿为市政府和所有阿卡迪亚市民的安全和将来尽绵薄之力。”

麦克斯主动伸出手与詹姆斯紧紧相握：“非常感谢你，詹姆斯。”

与此同时，有人在外面敲了几下门并将其打开，麦克斯的女秘书神色有些慌张的走到自己身后，说：“市长女士，您现在必须要去一趟警局紧急指挥中心。”

今天注定是不得安宁的一天，不到一会儿的功夫就又有情况发生了。

“詹姆斯先生，作为唯二幸存的阿卡迪亚高级官员，我希望你能现在开始遵守你的承诺，帮助我一起应对当前的危机？”

詹姆斯心里不禁暗笑一声：既然都走到这一步了，何乐而不为呢？

暂且看看这位政界新人是怎样力挽狂澜，扶大厦于将倾，然后再决定自己的未来也不迟：

“我的荣幸，市长女士。”

一分钟后，大楼地下层。

阿卡迪亚市民根本不知道在市中心会存在着这样一个地方。

这座位于地底之下堡垒成为了当地行政和执法部门的最后避难所以及继续运行城市管理系统的工作中心。当市政厅和APD变成一片废墟之后，幸存下来的执法人员来不及做应有的休息调整就马上被重新分配到具体的岗位上继续工作于一线和幕后当中，这就不难解释麦克斯为何当初一再突出他们的重要性和必要性。

就在麦克斯试图化解与詹姆斯这个昔日的战友、如今的潜在政敌的矛盾之时，她被突然告知：阿卡迪亚的所有网络防线都被人攻破了。

通往地下的秘密电梯一打开门，代理市长和地方检察官两人便马上朝着指挥中心室走去。到达目的地后，麦克斯看到了正在和其他APD管理层商讨对策的克洛伊和安德鲁，还有一名向自己迎面走来的身穿警察制服的男子：

“市长女士，两分钟前有黑客越过了防火墙击溃我们的所有防线黑了进来。”职务为紧急指挥中心主任的男子向麦克斯汇报了这个紧急消息。

“他窃取了多少我们的资料？”麦克斯直接问。

“没有。对方只是击溃了我们的网络防线但没有任何病毒攻击。而且在五分钟前，一段视频由匿名IP发上各大社交网络和媒体网站，点击量已达到千万次。我们有理由相信这份文件是恐怖袭击的主谋对我们的一次挑衅行为。”

麦克斯和在场所有人百思不得其解，但为了查明真相，她只能顺着敌人的意思：“那好，先给我看看那个视频。”

男子接到命令后马上让工作人员打开了这个视频文件，但詹姆斯突然插问道：“你能确定这次只是佯攻？”

“是的，先生。网络安全部的负责人已经确认了所有文件数据都没有任何潜在危险。”

“那行。”

经历了这段小插曲后，麦克斯和在场所有执法部门主管围着会议桌按席位顺序入座：作为“核心成员”的克洛伊和安德鲁都坐在了代理市长的十点钟方向，而“新任参谋”詹姆斯正面对着后者落座。

“一切顺利吗？”看到詹姆斯坐在自己对面还一副趾高气昂的样子，心里有点不爽的克洛伊把头凑到麦克斯耳边轻声细语。

“hella险，他果然是冲着我来的。”麦克斯的这句窃窃私语不出意料的让蓝发女子更加不爽，甚至有种想打人的冲动。

本性未改的麦克斯赶紧按住了她心中那股熊熊燃烧的怒火：“放心，他构成不了什么威胁的。”

“给他天大的胆子也不敢在这个时候胡来，除非他把咱俩都杀了！”克洛伊没有将自己的目光投向詹姆斯，淡然她很乐意这样做。

选择息事宁人的麦克斯无奈的歪了歪头：那也是不可能的，所以就是没事发生了。

视频很快被工作人员打开，大屏幕上显示出一个将自己裹得严严实实的黑衣人背对着一面墙面对着镜头，用正常语速说出了一段文字：

** **阿卡迪亚的三百万人，你们比世界上任何人都更加沉迷于个人崇拜；** **

** **阿卡迪亚的男女选民，你们让这个国家的民主政治沦为了一个笑话；** **

** **阿卡迪亚的平民百姓，你们不配拥有今天之前的美好生活和美国梦；** **

** **阿卡迪亚的每一个人，你们都会在今天晚上堕落成你们该有的模样！** **

** **

所有人都被这段视频看得内心百感交集。

这就是赤裸裸的恐怖分子对这座城市的挑衅和宣战。

“这他妈什么鬼，有文化的疯子？...”会议桌前的人纷纷低声暗骂着敌人的厚颜无耻，胆敢一再挑战这座城市乃至整个国家的底线。

而更加需要冷静思考的麦克斯则有些气愤地敲了几下桌子让所有人停止讨论：“除了这么一个视频，现在城里的人应该又开始恐慌了。我们必须要尽快处理这件事。”

“等等，市长女士，”紧急指挥中心主任打断了麦克斯的议程安排，“这个视频的最后一秒有点问题，经过我们的仔细观察和研究后，我们截到了视频最后零点一秒临结束时的一个有价值的画面。”

麦克斯又提起了警惕：“调出来看看。”

很快大屏幕上显示出了一段数字——是视频的结尾处一闪而过的画面截屏——从截图上不难看出，这一帧画面里写着一串数字——一个电话号码。

“什么意思？要我们打电话给恐怖分子谈判吗？开什么国际玩笑！”克洛伊第一个直抒己见，也说出了所有人的内心想法。

“我当然不会。”麦克斯说，然后问紧急指挥中心主任，“这个号码的信息查过了吗？”

对方没有犹豫的回答道：“是的，市长女士，但是一无所获，一个空号。”

所有人又陷入了各种沉思中。如今恐怖分子的视频已经通过网络传遍了世界，不仅让阿卡迪亚的恐怖灰霾笼罩得更加浓密，更让全世界对于这起恐怖袭击的主谋另眼相看，甚至有媒体惊叹道：恐怖主义新的代理人可能已经出现了。

防人之心不可无，无论恐怖分子的威胁是真或假，留给麦克斯的时间已然不多。

是选择主动与敌人周旋，还是被动地等待灾难再次降临？

这个抉择，成为了代理市长麦克斯能否顺利度过上任第一天的关键。

就在这时，整个地下基地的电脑屏幕都开始画面闪烁直至死机；

过了几秒，所有人的手机都响了起来，有人拿出查看却发现自己的屏幕无法触碰操作；

再过了五秒钟，整个基地的灯光开始忽明忽暗，随后进入了伸手不见五指的漆黑状态之中。

接二连三的意外状况发生在这个外界全然不知的地方，意味着什么，每个人的心里都再清楚不过。

“这群王八蛋！真他妈见鬼了！”是可忍孰不可忍，克洛伊直接说出了脏话以缓解自己的情绪。

“看来这次事情的发展真的超出我们的想象，远远超出。”安德鲁感叹道。

电力在备用能源的作用下得以最短的时间里恢复，刚才仍站在事发前位置上的所有工作人员都加快了自己的步伐并竭尽全力开始一项新的工作。

一切都发生的如此准时而恰到好处，仿佛敌人在提醒他们：我们就在不远处盯着你。

是时候要直面恐惧了。

“看来也只能这样了。”麦克斯拿起了电话，开始住个数字的按下了刚才文件里显示的那个号码。

“麦克斯，别做蠢事！这样只会正中他们下怀，我们不能被外面的人知道我们被恐怖分子牵着鼻子走！”克洛伊眼睁睁的看着自己的上司做着自己反对的事情，但她却没有更好的办法让她放弃这个举动。

“我同意克洛伊的观点，无论如何在这件事上我们不能被动。”安德鲁也直言相劝道。

而坐在他们另一边的詹姆斯欲言又止了一阵，最终也站在了他们的一边：“市长女士，我认为您应该稳定军心和民心，而不是和恐怖分子讨价还价...”

“但你们和我一样，都没有想到比这更好的解决办法，不是吗？”麦克斯的一句话让所有人都哑口无言。

绝对不能拿阿卡迪亚和几百万人的生命冒险，这是麦克斯当前身份的唯一底线。

接下来整个地下基地一阵沉默，直至不知过了多久，对方才接听了电话：

“****敢问你是哪位？”****和以往一样，敌人用了变声器和自己谈话。

“我是阿卡迪亚代理市长麦克斯·考尔菲德，你视频中所说的那个始作俑者。”麦克斯带着严厉的语气回答道。

“****哦。你好，始作俑者。****”对方却是以逸待劳的继续挑衅着这位地位依然不稳的掌权者。

“我打这通电话的目的无他，只要你能保证所有市民的生命安全，我可以...”

“****知道为什么你们会有这一天吗？****”

神秘人的恶意打断，让麦克斯也开始失去耐心：“所以你这是承认自己是这次事件的罪魁祸首吗，不知名先生？”

“****恰恰相反。阿卡迪亚今天的惨剧之所以发生，全都是因为你，麦克斯·考尔菲德****。”

“那你应该杀掉我一个，而不是让两百多个无辜的人成为这场阴谋的牺牲品。”

“****因为我是在给你一个赎罪的机会。****”

“那好，我洗耳恭听。”

“****一分钟时间内，下令停止所有搜救和调查并就地辞职，我可以满足你的要求，今天不会再有一个阿卡迪亚市民会受到伤害。****”

听到这里，克洛伊气的差点忍不住想抢过麦克斯手上的电话直接大骂对方了。

这个智障连数学都没学好吧？！这他妈叫一个要求？！

麦克斯冷笑了一声，回复他：“我想我们之间已经没有继续说下去的必要了。”麦克斯再三强调自己的立场，同时宣布这场谈判已经破裂。

“****既然如此，那从现在开始，阿卡迪亚死去的每一个人都会算进你的账上。夜安，市长女士。****”神秘人率先挂掉了电话，通话结束。

麦克斯也有些生气的把电话挂掉，所有人随机又开始了激烈的讨论。但和前者初来乍到的时候截然相反，面对敌人的嚣张气焰，再也没有人愿意接受坐以待毙的结局，甚至在网上的许多民众都支持政府当局坚持强硬立场并且与恐怖分子开战，因为他们已经被激怒了。

连麦克斯都不知道，敌人的主动出击反倒让民众的视线重新回到恐怖分子身上，这种矛盾的转移竟然让她成为了众望所归的战时领袖。

正如当初接任这个职位时的感觉一模一样。她现在所要面对的以及手上所掌握的一切，永远都是难以捉摸和猜测。

要是想成为一名称职的统帅，她也必须开始做自己早就想做的事情。

虽然这远不止回归自己的老本行那么简单。

恐怖袭击发生四个小时后。

晚上七点十分，市议会大厦废墟现场。

当市民和记者第一次看到他们的代理市长出现在公众视野之中，是傍晚五点三十分左右的时候。

这里，就是之前麦克斯和她的团队所公开露面的第一个灾难现场。

除了是阿卡迪亚代理市长，她还是重新恢复城市秩序、阻止恐慌继续扩散并团结所有力量重建城市的英雄人物。尽管针对恐怖袭击的调查工作仍在进行中，但得到了普莱斯科特家族的鼎力相助以及外界承诺给予的强力支持，从接任伊始便出现的各种质疑和反对的声音都在短时间内几乎全都消失不见，取而代之的是人们的支持、认可和期盼。

但这一次出现在民众悼念区域的，不再是先前那个穿着一身正装、面对记者的善意提问或百般刁难时依然坚持己见、毫不示弱的政治人物。

她只是一个穿着灰色帽衫，黑色T恤，外加不太紧身的牛仔裤和帆布鞋的普通女子。

而她当前的身份有且仅有一个：阿卡迪亚的市民。

但终究还是被一个小女孩认出了：因为她是悼念现场里唯一一个戴着帽衫上的帽子不愿露面的人——而且她身边还有一个高冷且很酷的蓝发姐姐——无时无刻地陪在她左右。至于这位帅姐姐，她从家里的一本时尚杂志封面上看到过她，还知道她叫做“蓝胡子”。

“谢谢。”麦克斯弯下腰拿过女孩亲手拿给她的一根点燃了的蜡烛并且调皮的跟克洛伊碰了碰拳，然后两人目睹着她回到母亲的身边一起离开。本来一直默不作声还没平复心情的克洛伊因为这个小女孩的缘故也终于露出了笑容，但她的安保工作还在进行中。

两人又走了几米来到了数个挂满遇难者遗照的铁马栏杆处，其中一张挂在悼念者添加上去的铁丝网中的最大的遗照肖像便是前市长约翰·桑德斯。

正对着所有遇难者的遗照，手捧着蜡烛的麦克斯默默的低下头向桑德斯以及所有遇难者默哀，克洛伊也整理了一下自己的仪表随后开始对这些死去的人致以默哀。

一分钟后，麦克斯才缓缓睁开眼睛，把手上的蜡烛放在地上，不难看出她的心情还没恢复过来，克洛伊见状靠近了麦克斯搂住她的腰：“嘿，别担心，我们会一起还这些人一个真相和公道的，一定会。”

麦克斯也抱住了她，但很快便挣脱开这个拥抱，冷冷的回了句：“我不知道，克洛伊...我选择了开战，但我不会允许自己打一场知己不知彼的盲目战争，无论如何我都必须要找出背后的主谋是谁。”

“放心，我和安德鲁都会全力配合APD的调查工作，酒吧街和都赌城所有能调动的人力我都已经调往这边，加上普莱斯科特家族的帮助，这些人敢在阿卡迪亚继续嚣张，他们的死期就不远了。”

虽然知道这种时候和这个场合实在不适合上演这种戏码，但麦克斯还是给了克洛伊一个吻：“谢谢，我的船长。”

“不客气，大副。”克洛伊久违的向自己的新上司露出了笑容。

同一时间，麦克斯的手机准时的响了起来。

麦克斯迅速整理了一下情绪，从口袋里拿出手机。

来电号码没有备注，但她却清楚的记得，那个人从来不会拿这个号码打给自己。

除非是迫不得已的情况下：

“我是。”

“麦克斯？麦克斯！你现在在哪？！”

“我和克洛伊正在议会废墟现场。你在哪里？发生什么事了？”

“****快点离开！第二次袭击要开始了！就是现在！****”

麦克斯觉得这不可思议：“什么意思？”

“嘿，麦克斯！”克洛伊突然阻止了麦克斯的通话，扯了扯麦克斯的胳膊让她留意自己头上的景象。

摘下衣服上的帽子抬起头，麦克斯看到一架正冒着灰色烟雾的直升机径直撞向了远处的一栋大楼。

而那栋建筑，正是奥勒良大楼。

*安德鲁所说的“麦克利什”指的是美剧《指定幸存者》中的一个角色。他是美国国会废墟中发现的幸存者，后来在美国总统“指定幸存者”汤姆·柯克曼任命为美国副总统，实际上他正是国会爆炸阴谋的参与者之一，甚至一度密谋将汤姆·柯克曼刺杀导致重伤成为代理总统，后来他们的阴谋被FBI特工揭穿，在被捕的过程中被自己的妻子开枪击中头部致死。


	6. 土崩瓦解

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “There is nothing to fear,but fear itself.”  
——“没有什么值得恐惧，除了恐惧本身。”

第二次恐怖袭击发生的五分钟前。

太平洋海域上空，一架私人飞机里。

在日本警察的护送下，瑞秋和艾略特被送往东京羽田机场，在这里恭候多时的高田孝宏亲自迎接这两位远道而来并惹下不少麻烦的客人，和他们一起坐上这架达索猎鹰900以前往同样的目的地。

日本这个地方已经不安全，亦不允许自己多作停留，对于这一点已经付出了很大代价的女人不再选择抗拒而是无条件接受，并且努力在说服自己：这个日本人带给自己的最好远不止这台豪华飞机。

但她的举动却出乎所有人的预料：倒头就睡，一睡就是好几个小时。

“哼嗯...这应该是我目前睡眠质量最好的一次了。”打了个哈欠，仍然睡意朦胧的瑞秋弄了弄自己的头发然后一手拿过高田孝宏放在桌上的一个文件袋，但她还是没有急着看。

在这架豪华私人飞机上瑞秋可一点都没客气，先是对桌上的日本料理狼吞虎咽，随后几乎喝光了这里所有的无酒精饮料。

看到坐在他对面的男人一言不发，并从他的神态里读出了一点紧张且丝毫没有放松的状态之后，她终于记得自己去日本并非旅游，而现在飞回美国更非继续享受假期。

这很尴尬。

于是，吃饱喝足的女人终于开始做回自己早就要做的事情——打开文件袋拿出了第一份资料——继续调查自己迫切需要解决的问题。

盖上机密档案盖章的文件封面映入眼前使这名联邦特工瞬间就进入状态。这份印着“日本天人制药株式会社”抬头的实验报告让瑞秋无法释手：早在前往日本之前她就已经调查过这家在去年黑帮内战时期与普莱斯科特家族有过短期合作的日本上市公司。之所以无法继续合作伙伴关系的原因，是因为去年十月马克·杰弗森被杀后，新的掌权者弗朗西斯和内森·普莱斯科特下令停止所有由前者以家族名义发起的所有企业之间的合作项目，导致这个有着巨大商业价值的投资项目落得无疾而终的结局。

但值得一提的是，这家日本上市公司在杰弗森事件仅仅过去一周之后就因为资金链断裂而导致破产被收购，而诡异的是：收购计划完成之后，这家公司的所有科研项目和成果却在一夜之间突然消失，就像那些实验从来就未发生过，连数据也不曾这个世界上存在过。

唯独这份来源不明的机密文件却没有来得及被收购方和有心之人销毁。

或者说，这只是别有用心者故意留下蛛丝马迹，希望有某些人能借此去揭开真相和谜底？

这份文件可能出现在了正确的人手上，但它是否被设定为只会出现在正确的时间和正确的人手里，无从得知：

“想不到普莱斯科特家族竟然还和美国军方有过这样的订单。我是指...这他妈可是游戏或者电影里才有的剧情...”瑞秋看着报告里的内容显得难以置信，而这也应当是正常人该有的反应。

这份机密文件显示了普莱斯科特家族联同美国军方与日本当地生物制药企业正在秘密合作研发一种能够使人类的神经系统麻痹甚至瘫痪72小时以后的神经毒气以及注射液。但显然，这种略显超前且存在着违背道德准则嫌疑的最新医学科学技术是不可能适用甚至广泛应用于未来的军事甚至是医疗上的。

但凡事都有变数，也有不少虚假的成分。

也许，这些也仅仅是表面的幌子？

“很遗憾，这里是现实世界，安柏小姐。”高田孝宏把一部平板放在桌上推到瑞秋面前，里面是一个关于这个实验的一个记录视频。

瑞秋将它拿了起来，按下了屏幕中央的播放键，随后里面播放的画面开始变得恐怖和血腥起来。这家日本生物制药公司竟然背地里利用人类作为实验体，性别年龄体型不一的各种实验活体被送进密封透明的实验室内，科学家和生物专家则亲自按下按钮释放这种新型病毒毒气，起初试验者吸入毒气后并没有任何异常或不适，但十秒钟后所有人陆续昏迷倒地，再过了十秒，他们突然回得了某种力量自己从地上爬了起来，并且面目变得狰狞、眼睛失去光泽、嘴角不断流血、动作变得僵硬和机械。

一句话概括，他们失去了作为人类所拥有的一切特征，成为了真正意义上的行尸走肉。

吸入了毒气而变异的试验者开始朝人类进行无差别的攻击，这种举动反而只是让全身武装的安保人员提起警惕却没能让科学家们感到恐慌——对于实验人员而言，他们俨然成为了另一种杀人工具，一种可能会毁灭人类的自杀式武器——而这个失败的结果，他们却欣然接受，没有一丝遗憾和失望。

“噢我的上帝...我想我有必要向美国总统汇报我所调查到的情报了。”瑞秋已经开始坐不住了，假若敌人的这种行动已经提到下一次针对阿卡迪亚的恐怖袭击的议程上，估计远不止这座城市乃至美国会迎来一场浩劫，整个世界的人类文明都有可能面临被自我毁灭的威胁。

“很不幸，我在俄勒冈州分部的负责人在十分钟前向我汇报，最后一批运往阿卡迪亚的实验试剂和所有样品在三天前已经到达当地港口，而他们把这些药品送到了多个地方。”

“哪里？”

高田孝宏看着瑞秋，一字一字十分认真的说：“遍布阿卡迪亚全城，这是我手下的原话。”

“你...能他妈再说一遍吗？”女人的大脑已经到了快要超载和崩溃的地步。

原以为自己还有足够的时间和最后的机会去挽救那座城市、拯救自己心爱的人。

而现实是，压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，早就已经轻轻地落在它的身上了。

放在桌上的手机突然响起，高田孝宏迅速拿起并接通。一直在休息的艾略特也终于被电话铃声吵醒，看到坐在座椅上听着电话一脸不安的日本黑帮龙头还有那位仿佛世界末日已经来临般无助的女人，他已经感觉到事情的进展有点不对劲。

但他选择了沉默，等待两人任意一方的下一个动作以确定事态严重到什么地步。

只见高田孝宏目光呆滞地放下手机并瘫坐在椅子上，用行动告诉了在场的所有人：作为这次事件的当事人之一，无法逃脱干系的他也不得不接受这个现实。

“高田家族在西雅图分部的干部告诉我，他们被‘自己人’袭击了。他们撕开了试图阻止内斗的人的肚子，有的在咬断了他们的脖子，甚至部分已经死掉的人突然活了过来并加入到‘他们’的行列当中。”

“噢我的上帝...”本以为恐怖分子的目标只有阿卡迪亚，但如今高田孝宏的噩耗让瑞秋和艾略特如梦初醒。

世界末日，已经来临了。

脑海里曾经浮现过的灭顶之灾，如今全都成真了。

思绪已经混乱的女人顾不上这么多，用有些颤抖的手拿出了手机拨出了一个号码。

在这千钧一发之际，她能做的事情有且只有这么一件：

“麦克斯？麦克斯！你现在在哪？！”

听到对方的回答后，她显得十分激动且异常的情绪失控：

“****快点离开！第二次袭击已经开始了！就是现在！****”

距离目的地还有近八个小时的路程，刚刚死里逃生的女人唯一能做的，只有祈祷自己的爱人能够平安无事。

并希望这只是一场噩梦。

第二次恐怖袭击发生之后。

晚上七点二十分，阿卡迪亚市议会大厦废墟现场。

当失事的直升机撞向奥勒良大楼的那一刻，包括麦克斯在内的所有人都已经证实了一件事情：这是货真价实的第二次恐怖袭击，而且就发生在自己的临时总部所在地。

和正在通话的对象所说的完全一致。

比之前更加强大的恐惧伴随大楼爆炸所带来的震撼效果瞬间就入侵了每一个目睹了整个过程的阿卡迪亚市民内心，对于恐怖分子的攻其不备虽然不少人都做好了心理准备，但灾难向来都会在这种时候狠狠的打了他们的脸——这场发生在夜晚时分的阿卡迪亚版911事件使刚刚找回一点信心和勇气的人们暴露无遗——所有人都显得惊慌失措，出于本能的四处逃散。

而作为恐怖袭击之后硕果仅存的现任执行长官，麦克斯为公为私都必须转移到安全的地方以防不测：

“快走！我们必须离开这里！”一直充当保镖角色的克洛伊拉着麦克斯沿着人行道穿过了这条人越来越多的马路来到另一条稍微人少些的街道，期间包括她们在内的许多人都能听到又一次巨大的爆炸声从奥勒良大楼方向传来，这次的震慑作用仿佛比刚才的还要明显，估计这次敌人是冲着麦克斯以及剩余的幸存官员来的，虽然他们并不知道头号目标并不在灾难现场。

“到底是谁策划了这一切？”一路快跑的同时，麦克斯发出了来自内心深处的提问。

要说代理市长这个职位能够产生多少敌人，麦克斯估计这一辈子都算不清楚，但和自己有如此深仇大恨，以至于让整座城市成为自己的附带报复对象，这种人在世上就屈指可数了。

当初与恐怖分子谈判的时候，对方多次强调了一个词：今天。

** **今天，是4月11日。** **

“****马克·杰弗森****。”麦克斯停了下来，说出了这个曾经陷害并折磨和试图摧残和虐杀自己的恶魔的名字。

“什么？！我去...都这个时候了你就别拿自己的生命开玩笑了老兄...”跑了一段距离有些气喘吁吁的克洛伊觉得麦克斯这个时候开启自己的侦探模式实在是过于冒险和危险的事情。

她继续拖着麦克斯的手往前方奔跑，却被后者扯了回来：“你难道不觉得这一切都显得毫无根据吗？为什么一个恐怖分子选择在一个普通的港湾城市下手，却不选择在纽约甚至是DC？他为什么不选择炸掉大城市的政府机构好让自己美国总统谈判，而是指名道姓要我为过去所发生的一切负责？最关键的一点，他刻意制造了赛斯·格林斯潘被杀一案并促成桑德斯今天的议会会议，甚至让我成为市政府唯一一个缺席的官员...”

克洛伊快要被自己爱人的反问给搞疯了：“行，我答应你，等我们到了一个安全的地方，你再开始你的侦探模式好吗，‘夏洛特’？现在我只想做的事情就是保证你能够安全并且不会被任何人伤害到你，明白吗？！”

在她们的身后，马路上人车混行甚至有几辆汽车突然自燃起火，挤在街上的人们甚至有的都不知道外面到底发生了什么事情，有警察赶往现场试图进行疏导工作，但面对人数如此庞大的群体他们也开始进入了捉襟见肘的尴尬境地。

在她向恐怖分子宣战仅仅一个小时，敌人就已经把自己再次逼到了绝境，让自己所试图维持和捍卫的一切都显得如此不堪一击。

从下午三点到奥勒良大楼发生爆炸之前所做的一切努力都彻底的付诸东流、被现实所抹杀。

敌人的动机在一刻终于展示出来了：

“这是马克·杰弗森的残党向我发起的报复行为，”通过破窗的方式坐进一辆在马路边停放的黑色轿车驾驶位的麦克斯一口咬定，“****今天是那混蛋他妈的祭日！****”

一点都不担心自己会因为上司偷车而被捕的蓝发女子对于她的规定却一脸疑惑：“真的吗？你连他什么时候生日都记得这么清楚？！”

噢，不好意思，忘了你的上一份工作是警察局长...

来不及抛给她一个白眼，麦克斯发动了汽车驶出了这条路，朝着十字路口闯了红灯并加快车速，她也认同克洛伊离开市中心——至少不能在人多的地方继续逗留——如果对方想利用这一点让自己更加难堪的话，这是唯一的办法。

“无论如何，这场屠杀必须停止，即便要我赔上自己的性命也在所不惜。”看着外面犹如乱世之下兵荒马乱的情景，麦克斯再次强调了这个不可逾越的底线。

知道自己爱人有多么锲而不舍的克洛伊则拿出了手机拨通了一个号码，向她说：“遵命，长官，我现在就打给安德鲁看看他们那边什么情况。别担心，他们应该还在地下指挥中心，即便那栋楼真的塌了...”感觉到自己说错话的女人没有再往下说，而是默默等待对方接通电话。

而专心开车的人已经没空吐槽，只是向她伸出了右手：还是我来比较合适。

不敢违抗上司命令的克洛伊扁了扁嘴，把手机放在了麦克斯手上，后者拿起手机就开始询问对方：“安德鲁，告诉我你们那边的情况没有我想象中那么严重。”

“恕难从命，麦克斯。飞机撞向大楼的中上楼层且火势越来越大，消防队员已经将所有人员全部撤离，但世贸大楼的悲剧重演无论如何都不可避免了。不过即便大楼塌了地下指挥中心也不会受到任何影响，所以你大可放心，这是当初我们设计这里的初衷。”

听到大本营没有陷落的消息让麦克斯暂时松了一口气：“谢天谢地。既然如此那我们必须要在最短时间内进行清场，让整个市中心恢复当初黑帮内战时的无人状态，我绝对不能再让更多无辜的市民因为我的私人恩怨而成为牺牲品。”

“...我不明白，市长女士。”律师出身的安德鲁对于私人恩怨这个选词有些难以理解。

麦克斯直接开门见山：“我有理由怀疑，这两次恐怖袭击很大可能是马克·杰弗森的残孽制造的杰作。”

“杰弗森？！”安德鲁意料之中的惊讶道，“抱歉，麦克斯，也许我应该继续听你细说。”

“我正在前往市郊的路上，可能我们需要那边的警察分局作为新的临时指挥部，但我需要你马上离开阿卡迪亚。”

“市长女士？”

“紧急指挥中心由艾伦·哈里斯继续指挥，我希望你能利用所有资源和渠道去调查马克·杰弗森生前和什么人有过密切联系、最频繁出入什么地方，我需要找到这个人渣的同党制造恐怖袭击的证据。现在。”

对方沉默了一会儿，最后还是服从了命令：“遵命，女士，我会马上调派飞机从普莱斯科特庄园到一个安全的地方然后前往华盛顿，一旦有新的发现会马上联系你。”

“谢谢你，安德鲁。”麦克斯挂掉电话把手机放下，然后拿出了自己的手机给克洛伊，但后者似乎对于这个举动有点懵然。

“打给瑞秋·安柏。”麦克斯说。

克洛伊看了看拿到自己手上的这台电子设备，虽然心里经有了答案，但她还是想从她的口中得到：“为什么？”

“没有为什么，打给她就是。”

这种略有答非所问的对话让克洛伊有点不满，但她还是没让火山喷发出来。

“好吧，我也有点想她了。”然后口是心非的按进屏幕上的通讯录里，没有费多大功夫就找到了她的号码，拨了过去，而对方很快也接通了。

“麦克斯？”熟悉而又有些陌生的声音传进克洛伊的耳朵里，她从中听出了对方那种担心和在乎的味道。

不过，她并不在乎。

“不，是我，”克洛伊回答道，“麦克斯让我打给你的，报个平安，顺便希望你能告诉我们到底是谁策划了背后这一切？”

“我不知道，克洛伊。我唯一知道这次是一场前所未有的生化恐怖袭击，西雅图已经首当其冲成为了第一个灾区。”

“西雅图？到底怎么回事？”

“说来话长。听着，无论如何都要保护好麦克斯...”克洛伊还没听完昔日好友兼情敌的叮嘱，正在开车的人就把手机抢了过去，留下自己一个继续无奈地摊了摊手。

“西雅图也遭到恐怖分子袭击了？”麦克斯用严肃的语气问瑞秋。

“是高田孝宏的地盘，他的人被生化病毒感染变成了会攻击活人的变异者，就像丧尸游戏里的那种...”

听到这里，麦克斯连忙踩了一个急刹把车停在了马路上，瑞秋仍然在电话里叮嘱她：“我知道这听上去有点荒谬和难以置信，但这次你一定要相信我，找一个地方躲起来，聚集足够多的人手、武器和资源，我正在前往华盛顿向总统汇报...”

“听着，瑞秋，我怀疑这次恐怖袭击和马克·杰弗森有关。”

随后，双方都陷入了一种沉默的状态，直到瑞秋率先将它打破：“好，等我去到华盛顿就会尽快调查这一切。现在听我的，和克洛伊找个没有人能发现你们的地方躲起来，千万不要做傻事...”

“抱歉，我现在的身份不允许我做一个懦弱无能的逃兵，如果情况真的有你说的这么严重，我必须......”

话还没说完，通话自动结束了。

麦克斯看了看手机屏幕，左上角的信号栏显示着“无服务”几个字——估计这也是恐怖分子的手笔了——这是要将阿卡迪亚变成一座孤城的节奏。也一如既往地，面对困境和灾难自己不仅无可奈何，而且只能任由事态进一步恶化。

她依然没有因此失去理智，只是带着一些不甘地踩着油门继续让轿车朝前方狂奔。即便到了这个地步，这位代理市长依然觉得自己能够坚持刚才那句豪迈的宣言。

这是自己向恐怖势力宣战的结果，也是高估自己并低估敌人实力的代价。

“Hella great.”克洛伊也不忙幸灾乐祸道，“下一步是什么，让阿卡迪亚回到中世纪吗？天杀的！这些恐怖分子到底是什么来头...”蓝发女子一边说着气话，一边气冲冲地打开车门走了出去，对着马路边上的几块小石头一顿乱踢将它们踢飞。

而快要崩溃的女子坐在车内十分无力地把头埋在方向盘上，她觉得自己的脑袋快要被各种坏消息搅成一堆浆糊了：奥勒良大楼被毁、西雅图发生生化恐袭、如今阿卡迪亚的信号网络彻底瘫痪，敌人接二连三的进攻如同闪电战般快而准。

若接下来的事情发展真如克洛伊和瑞秋说的那样的话，她还是尽快拿起手上的枪一颗子弹了结了自己比较痛快。

行吧麦克斯·考尔菲德，不想上新闻头条的话就赶紧去到下一个落脚的地方再做打算，尤其是搞掂路边的这位黑帮女老大。

正当麦克斯打开车门打算将自己的灵魂伴侣请回车里的时候，一辆从对面反方向车道行驶的货车突然转弯朝麦克斯的车撞去，所幸警察局长的身手依然敏捷，及时跳出车外躲过这一劫，而那辆黑色轿车则和货车零距离接触到一起，整个车头都被撞成了笔尖状，货车侧翻倒在马路中间。

“麦克斯！”看到货车撞向自己这边及时躲开的克洛伊绕过车后来到马路中间，看到了并无大碍的女子后才松了一口气，上前将她扶了起来。

“很险。”看着侧翻的货车和已经变了形的轿车，麦克斯则倒吸了一口冷气。

这估计是恐怖分子给自己的一个下马威，又一次试图暗杀自己的失败阴谋。

“这群SOB真的把我惹毛了。”克洛伊再也咽不下这口气，冲着自己的女人三番四次的下毒手并滥杀无辜，是可忍孰不可忍？

她掏出了手枪瞄准货车驾驶室大步上前，打算查看车里的人是否有一丝希望存活下来——好让自己带回去亲自拷问——利用这几个人渣的走狗套出一些有用的信息。

结果，车前的挡风玻璃弹了出来，从驾驶室里走出来一个人。他的衣服很完整没有破损，但被大块血迹染红；因为戴着鸭舌帽并且一直低着头往前走来，无法看清他的面目。

但唯一能确定的，就是这个人还活着，然而他的两边嘴角都有明显的干血迹。

“嘿！给我趴在地上别动，否则别怪我不客气了！”向来对的罪自己的人毫不留情的克洛伊举起枪瞄准了这个还能活着向自己走来的男人。本想留他一个活口，但对方置若罔闻甚至继续朝自己缓慢走来，从他机械的动作能看出他准备冲向自己的趋势。

“克洛伊快走开！”将所有事情联系起来得出了结论的麦克斯冲上前抓住了克洛伊的右胳膊，扯着她往后退了几米，后者仍然没有放下举起枪的手，还在盯着这个男人。

结果他抬起了头，对着眼前的两个活人发出了不属于人类的吼叫声，抬起双手向前奔跑。

克洛伊见状立即挣脱开麦克斯的推拉，左手拿着的手枪再次瞄准了这个已经确认了不再是人类的活物头部，随后一声枪声响彻这条位于临海山崖边的公路。

被爆头的丧尸倒在了马路上，血沿着头部开了的洞不断流出。以防万一克洛伊对着他的身体补了一枪，麦克斯也掏出了自己的手枪进入战斗状态。在确认目标已经死亡之后两人再次提高了警惕，小心翼翼地走近尸体试图研究他是否真的跟游戏里一模一样如假包换的丧尸。

麦克斯用脚踢了踢尸体——没动——没有诈尸。于是她蹲了下来检查这个已经脑袋开花的死者：它的眼珠已经变成白色彻底没有光泽；皮肤十分的干燥且苍白，和已经僵硬化的死尸肤色没有区别；同时还有七窍流血的迹象，看上去更像是一个死而复生的机器人而非被生化病毒感染引起变异的丧尸。

但无可否认，它极具攻击性和破坏性，若能控制它的行为，这种活死人就是一支有着巨大威力的军队，对于脆弱的人类文明社会而言，它们远比海啸山崩要恐怖得多。

“市中心...”回想起刚才奥勒良大楼的爆炸，估计他们就是要制造混乱好让病毒在人多密集的地方进行大规模传播。

接下来会发生什么，麦克斯已经不敢再往下想了。

“猴里谢特...这他妈什么鬼，生化危机吗？！”到了这个时候克洛伊依然不忘吐槽，“只可惜，一只丧尸是不可能让我也变成这种恶心的生物的。”

谁知话音刚落，货车的货柜门突然打开，有几个人从里面滚了出来，几秒钟后，又出来了三四只。

当麦克斯眯着眼睛认真观察之后，她认为自己有必要研究一下克洛伊那张乌鸦嘴的灵验程度高到什么境界了。

“好吧...这几只算我的。”看着他们从地上站了起来并且探测到自己和麦克斯的存在后准备进行同化活动的同时，克洛伊已经回到了战斗状态。

“离开这里的路程还长着，别浪费子弹。”主张保存实力的麦克斯制止了她的恋战，拦着她的腰往后退了一段距离，就在此时她们看到了警车灯红蓝色交互闪烁着。

看来幸运女神还是眷顾着她的。克洛伊想。

眼看新出现的丧尸们开始朝着自己如同追随主人的小狗般带着目的地飞奔，麦克斯也赶紧拉着克洛伊一路往后快跑，所幸APD的支援及时解救了她们，特别调查小组的成员接上了代理市长并且将尾随的七只丧尸全部射杀，几辆警车在这条公路上停留了不到十秒钟便继续朝着前方猛进。

“布洛克...谢谢你...”坐在警车的后座上，气喘吁吁又惊魂未定的克洛伊连忙向这位及时赶到的重案组警长表达谢意。

“职责所在，克洛伊。当奥勒良大楼，艾伦副局长下令尽快找到市长女士并护送她到安全的地方，在信号塔被炸毁之前追踪到你们的手机定位到这里就停止了，于是我们只能赶来这边一路搜寻你们。”坐在副驾位上的布洛克说。

又听到了一个坏消息的麦克斯还是向自己的下属表达了谢意：“谢谢你，布洛克。现在市中心已经变成了重灾区，整座城市只剩下郊区一带还算比较安全了，所以我决定前往海湾区警察分局，将那里作为新的临时指挥部，并且要在最短的时间内聚合所有能抵抗生化恐怖袭击的力量进行新的防御和反击...”

“对不起，市长女士。我收到的指令是要护送您到布莱克威尔学院进行避难。当然，在那里您也能进行刚才所说的一系列措施。”布洛克的这句话似乎在透露着另一个坏消息。

“什么意思？”克洛伊问。

“****我们...已经和所有警察分局失去联系了。****据部分警员的汇报，他们的分局也遭到了袭击，当他们试图拯救伤员的时候发现****有人已经变成了像刚才那些攻击人类的变异者，其中包括警员自身。****”十分镇定的警长向身后的城市最高长官和黑帮老大解答了她们的疑问。

“行了，别再说了...”克洛伊觉得自己应该在做着一场醒不来的噩梦，她举起双手揉了揉自己紧闭着的眼睛随后又握紧了拳头砸了几下额头，痛感却时刻在提醒着自己，这他妈并不是梦。

“现在无线电通信还能正常使用吗？”麦克斯问。

“是的，地下紧急指挥中心已经下令所有警员尽快到指定的地点进行集合和接收避难人员，并且构筑防御工事抵挡变异者的入侵和袭击。”布洛克回答她。

总算听到了一个好消息的代理市长随即发布新的命令：“很好，通知布莱克威尔一带的警员搜集尽可能多的武器和物资前往当地进行救援和防御；通知地下指挥中心我们会在到达现场之后开始进行下一步行动；派出直升机呼吁所有人尽快前往指定避难地点或者在家里保护好自己；争取最短时间恢复通信网络，我要尽快联系州长和总统请求调动国民警卫队协助APD消灭当前规模和数量还未被扩大的所有变异者。”

“遵命，女士。”

在男人的一声应答后，警车车队顺利驶出了这条公路来到了阿卡迪亚的郊区。在距离目的地越来越近的同时，坐在车内后座的两人却都对不久的将来充满着担忧和不确定。

现在是4月11日晚上七点五十分。

距离阿卡迪亚爆发第二次恐怖袭击仅仅过去了半个小时。

这里却已经成为了世界上最危险的地方。

而今晚，还很漫长。


	7. 布莱克地狱（上）重返校园

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Fortune does not come twice,Misfortune does not come alone.”  
——“福无双至，祸不单行。”

第二次恐怖袭击发生三分钟后。

华盛顿，白宫紧急指挥中心。

今天的美国不太安宁。

阿卡迪亚恐怖袭击一事让美国总统本杰明·约翰逊陷入了执政以来最困难的局面：自911事件以来，国家安全成为了最重要和敏感的问题，从今天下午第一次恐怖袭击伊始白宫乃至整个国家都为西部海岸的城市所发生的惨剧感到震惊、紧张和不安；

而作为美国历史上第一个俄勒冈州出身的总统，发生在家乡的恶性事件让他既头疼又担忧。

因此，为公为私他都必须在最短的时间内迅速平息并处理好，先不说舆论压力会让他未来三年的总统生涯变得举步维艰，甚至会让恐怖分子从西海岸撕开一个缺口进而威胁到整个国家的安全。

整个下午白宫和所有情报机构都忙得焦头烂额，总统不仅要和各机构负责人以及幕僚们商量对策，而且对于大多数人认为这可能是俄罗斯或者其他向来存在浓厚敌意的国家进行的公开颠覆活动而进行强硬外交政策这一点而久久未能作出行动。早在恐怖袭击事件爆发之后，收到噩耗的总统马上下令联调局配合阿卡迪亚当局的调查，并且与麦克斯——阿卡迪亚代理市长取得了联系，大致了解了具体情况。

但接下来的四个小时里，对于恐怖袭击的调查工作却不仅进展缓慢甚至处于停滞状态，导致一向以高效务实而闻名于世的联调局的作用显得形同虚设，连带导致白宫对于后续事态发展亦一无所知。糟糕透顶的调查工作让所有关注阿卡迪亚局势的美国民众对白宫的怠慢倍感失望，连原本偏向于本届政府的各大媒体也纷纷站在了道德的制高点上对总统及其政府团队在这件事情上毫无作为而百般刁难和挖苦：背井离乡入主白宫的约翰逊政府竟然如此“恩将仇报”。

时间来到晚上七点，难得忙里偷闲与白宫幕僚们共进晚餐的本杰明突然被特勤局保镖告知必须尽快前往指挥中心。

最好是有好消息要向自己汇报吧，今天可是够折腾了。头疼不已的总统如此心想。

“进展如何，将军？”刚走下进入指挥中心会议室的阶梯，格外心急的本杰明就问参谋长联席会议主席。

“坏消息，长官。西雅图警方发现市区一栋大楼里出现了生化恐怖袭击的迹象。”后者马上回答道。

总是事与愿违的总统也只能选择逆来顺受：“目前局势已经得到控制了吗？”

将军犹豫了一下，但还是选择将事实如实报告给三军统帅：“没有，总统先生。这次是一次前所未有史无前例的生化病毒恐怖袭击。”

对于这个回答，本杰明·约翰逊有些不解：“什么意思？”

“这是一种...超级新型病毒，据当地警方高层汇报，这种病毒它会将所有感染者变成...对人类进行无差别攻击的生化武器。”

总统先是稍加思索，然后直言不讳地把将军的话总结了一下：“你的意思是，感染者会变成类似丧尸那样的生物袭击人类，就像电影里的那样？”

对方艰难的点了点头：“是的，总统先生。”

“Jesus Christ...”总统确信将军不像是在跟自己开玩笑，所以对这种不可能发生在现实世界的事情他和其他人一样感觉到不可思议和难以置信，但很快他又马上询问参谋长联席会议主席，“能把这次生化袭击与下午阿卡迪亚的恐怖袭击联系起来吗？”

“暂时还不能，总统先生，但不排除这种可能性。据当地居民的社交平台反映，他们的临时政府大楼遭到了一架失事飞机的撞击而被迫紧急撤离，而且在此之前市区的电网曾一度瘫痪，之后一座信号塔遭到破坏导致通信网络也瘫痪了...”

“所以现在我们已经失去了与阿卡迪亚当局的联系。”总统把将军想说的话说了出来。

后者再次僵硬地点了点头。

“这群狗杂种...”对恐怖分子无法无天的攻击忍无可忍的总统忍不住骂了一句。

这简直就是911事件的升级版，发生在自己这个刚上台不到一百天的新任总统身上。

没有顾虑舆论压力和其他方面的阻力，十分冷静和理性的总统随即向在场人员发出新的指示：“无论如何我们都必须要在事态恶化之前尽快遏制下来，否则不用两个星期这种只出现在电影里的情节就会发生蔓延到我们这里，这将会变成全国乃至全世界和人类的灾难。”

言外之意，他要动用作为总统所赋予的权力，调动部队镇压这种“新型暴乱”。

对此在场的所有人都予以表态支持，尽管有不少人担心这会遭到来自国会尤其是参议院高层的反对：哪怕人类的生死存亡关头就在眼前，那些政客们担心的也仅有他们的利益。

“总统先生，俄勒冈州州长刚才已经联系了白宫，他告诉我们他已经下令动用国民警卫队对西雅图的恐袭进行紧急镇压，但具体情况我们至今仍然没有得到确认。”坐在会议桌前的一名官员告诉总统。

这就是一个很好的契机。

已经知道自己需要做点什么的总统当机立断地命令幕僚长和国家安全顾问：“帮我联系州长和西雅图市长，我要亲自从他们的口中得知整件事情的来龙去脉。通知副总统做好准备，另外我要十分钟之内见到众议院议长，今晚之内我必须要调动部队前往俄勒冈州解救这些陷入危险的人民，要是两院谁敢阻挠我就叫他亲自来这里跟我对质。现在开始干活吧。”

“遵命，总统先生。”身后的幕僚和将军等人接收到命令后马上重新投入到工作中。

对于恐怖分子的一再挑衅，他们也是时候做点事情证明自己不是好惹的。

“总统先生，阿卡迪亚警局副局长要求马上见您，他已经在东翼等待您。”幕僚长的手机突然收到这条消息，于是马上把它汇报给总统。

本杰明看了她一眼，随后无奈地说：“好吧，我们回到办公室去吧，希望格雷厄姆先生能够提供一些有关阿卡迪亚方面的信息。”

总统离开指挥中心后，这里又再回到先前的忙碌状态中。

与此同时。

阿卡迪亚，布莱克威尔学院。

“噢谢天谢地，至少这个地方在我印象中还没有这么糟糕。”

一路上没有遇到过丧尸让警车车队的每个人都如释重负，同时亦给了他们如入无人之境的既视感。

虽然是好事，但也可能是一种不祥的征兆。

直到来到人满为患的阿卡迪亚最高学府所在地后，故地重游的辍学生克洛伊不免发出了一声感叹。

在之前，市区的电力供应依然中断尚未修复，加上网络瘫痪的双重夹击之下在阿卡迪亚的第二轮恐慌已经造成了严重的混乱和执法部门无暇照顾的突发状况。由于无法及时和地下紧急指挥中心取得联系，对于市中心是否已经发生生化恐怖袭击，车队里无人知晓。

麦克斯只有寄希望于自己到达目的地后能够收到好消息，除此之外别无他想。

所幸的是刚一下车，麦克斯和车队的人能够看到教学大楼里灯火通明，APD正在有序有效地开展各项工作以将学校改造成为一个堡垒；大楼前的两边休息区的草地上人来人往、人们建起了大大小小十余个帐篷以供群众休息，志愿者和一些学生加入了安置避难者的行列，在此危难之际人们依然没有放弃自己的家园，这些让代理市长看在眼里也记在心上。

“格兰特校长就在学校里面吗？”从车上下来的麦克斯马上问布洛克警长。

“据我所知格兰特女士在接到通知后便立即联系这片区域的分局领导前来这里共同研究和解决避难者和当地居民的安置问题，所以我认为他们应该就在教学大楼里，并且都在等您前来进行管理权接管事宜的。”对方马上回答了代理市长。

“好的，在此之前我要先找到这里的安保主管了解一下情况，相信这个时候他就在这附近忙着自己的工作。”麦克斯十分坚定的说。

而站在身旁的克洛伊非常无奈地昂了昂头：她在跟自己过不去是吗？她明明知道自己不喜欢那个自以为是的大叔，现在却还要拉着自己去找她。

“克洛伊，或许...你能给我找一个地方作为我临时的市长办公室？”

被派送任务的人听到这个命令后却有点不太乐意：“怎了，担心我会跟那个自大狂打起来吗？”

“只是想你帮我找个地方好让我休息一下而已。从这个下午开始我只休息了不到半个小时，我已经有点累了，你懂的。”

麦克斯的语气丝毫不像是上司给下属传达命令。

她的话语里带着一丝哀求。

叉着腰有些拿她没办法的女子对此表示：“那也得先让我带你进去找到那个混蛋，没有他和布洛克保护你我放心不下。”随后两人牵着手踏上了走进校园教学楼外不再空阔的休息区的石梯。

粗略估计，因为电网和网络瘫痪和接到APD的通知而前往这里进行紧急避难的居民有大约三四百人，而接到命令前来这里进行安置避难者和进行其他工作的警员则不到一百人。在接到来自奥勒良大楼紧急指挥中心的任务后，在最短时间内到达该地的警员们为了保护民众和抵挡未来可能发生的灾难便加紧了修筑防御工事的进程，他们就地取材的从学校里找来不少设备集装箱和钢板钢条等材料，在校园外围建起一堵简陋但不断加固的围墙，据说有部分避难者自告奋勇地用消防斧和链锯对附近路段的树木进行砍伐以作进一步加强防御力量，这一点让麦克斯等人有些欣慰。

虽然这里大多数人并不知道他们即将要面对的“敌人”是什么。

一走进教学楼，麦克斯和克洛伊就见到了她们一直想找到的学校安保主管大卫·麦德森。此时他正和一名警长在教室入口处旁的奖杯展示柜前讨论着一些事情的具体解决方案，而刚刚走进来的两人从这种情景中不难看出，在双方各执一词之下这种争论不可能会谈出有好的结果。

“啊，太好了，真正能解决问题的人终于出现了。”面对门口方向而看到麦克斯还有她身边的那位麻烦制造者出现在自己眼前，大卫有些阴阳怪气的说。

没有理会他的故意冒犯，听到有动静的警长随即转身见到面向麦克斯便肃立敬礼，说：“考尔菲德市长，我是警长丹尼·布朗，很高兴您能平安到来，虽然您也知道我们现在的处境有多复杂了。”

麦克斯伸出右手与警长握了握手，说：“布朗警长，谢谢你能够帮助麦德森先生安置好所有人并且为我带来了不可或缺的人力资源。现在全城已经进入紧急状态，市中心已经首当其冲受到恐怖分子的新一轮攻击，现在我需要在郊区，以这里作为新的临时指挥中心进行反击，校长和你的领导现在在哪里？”

布朗回答道：“由于刚才布莱克威尔区发生了小规模的骚乱事件和群众抗议，分局局长在处理好相关事宜之后的三分钟前到达这里，现在他们正在二楼的校长办公室与另外一名来自市政府的高级官员商讨着下一步安置避难者的计划和校园的自卫反击行动。”

听到这个回答后，两位女士都感到很大的疑惑：在这个时候出现在这里的所谓政府高级官员，按理来说应该有且仅有麦克斯一个——这位“另一名官员”到底是谁呢？

“老头，还有谁来这里了？”克洛伊一如既往地用这种没有礼貌且显得格外讨厌的语气问大卫。

“给我注意你的言辞，女士，而且我没有必要回答你这个问题。”后者十分不爽地走到这名蓝发朋克女面前，理所当然地反驳着。

克洛伊则毫不逊色的直接拿出了随身携带的手枪，在脸色变得越来越难看的大卫面前炫耀着：“哦，那这样是不是会好一点呢？”

“蓝胡子”的这个举动让布朗警长不得不打开枪套以防止一些不愉快的事情发生。

“嘿，停下！现在不是争吵和内讧的时候，”麦克斯马上将克洛伊持枪的手摁了下来，然后走到大卫面前用一种诚挚的态度再次问大卫，“麦德森先生，能请你告诉我现在到底有谁在校长办公室和格兰特校长一起吗？”

大卫好歹也是一个讲道理的人，于是也顺着台阶下来，换了一种吐槽的语气回答麦克斯：“还能有谁，不就是那个自以为是的地方检察官，现在以为自己有机会出来逞英雄了就跳了出来装作一副救世主的样子，看到他的那傲慢虚伪的嘴脸我就觉得很反感。”

刚才还是敌对状态的克洛伊突然对于大卫的这番话表示无限赞同之余，亦不忘和麦克斯对视，并提醒她：这只老狐狸肯定有问题。

在六点多的时候他出现在奥勒良大楼，在众多记者面前作了一次大难不死的幸存者发言，然后大摇大摆地出现在麦克斯——本来被公认为阿卡迪亚唯一幸存官员——在当时的既成事实前提下成为当今代理市长的人的面前，这样做的目的到底是什么，任何人都会见仁见智。

尽管作为一个独立机构，地方检察官的职能和地位不同于政府官员，但作为和普莱斯科特家族有着千丝万缕联系的前员工和“政治盟友”、连续出任四届地方检察官并多次刷新各种纪录的另类政客、政坛不倒翁，詹姆斯·安柏想要重新开始自己在阿卡迪亚乃至俄勒冈州的政治生涯早已是路人皆知的事，加上之前不断放出准备参选下一届阿卡迪亚市长的风声，他准备再次进军政坛新高度的壮志豪言在三年后很有可能成为现实。

但包括他在内，没有人能猜到今天的阿卡迪亚竟然会发生市政府和市议会遭到恐怖分子袭击而几乎无人生还的惨剧。

除非...

麦克斯给了克洛伊一个眼神，随后向大卫说：“我需要一个地方作为我的临时办公室，能希望你提供一个地方让我可以开展工作和统一指挥这里和外面仍在执勤的警员，现在开始布莱克威尔将要开始进行封闭式管理防止遭到下一轮攻击。”

“这一点我想我应该能为你办到，女士。”大卫没有思考便直接回答道。

“谢谢你，大卫，”麦克斯面带笑容的感谢大卫然后朝克洛伊说，“克洛伊，请你跟着麦德森先生一起前往我的新办公室布置好所有东西，顺便看看能不能找来更多的人手更快更好的保护和安置好所有避难者。”

克洛伊简直不敢相信自己还是被她安排了，以至于她鼓起嘴死死的盯着她，用眼神真诚的问了她一句：你他妈还来真的？

于是麦克斯马上很无奈地补了句：“那现在恕我失陪，我需要去和格兰特校长好好商量一下怎么应付当前的局势了。”随后便从大卫和克洛伊之间穿了过去，踏上了前往二楼的楼梯，留下怒目相对的克洛伊和大卫，以及对于两人不明就里地燃起怒火一脸茫然不知所措的布朗警长。

与此同时，太平洋上空。

瑞秋的提醒还是晚了一步，阿卡迪亚的第二次恐怖袭击以及西雅图的生化恐袭的陆续上演，现今正在这两个策源地迅速蔓延开来并且可能根本无法扼杀于萌芽之中，已经调查到这一切的她还是未能及时阻止，或者说没有达到自己想要的结果。

这让她觉得自己糟透了：一边是自己最爱的人，一边是爱着自己的人，作为付出与不屑得到回报的一方她都没有尽职尽责地饰演好自己的角色。

想必现在报告给联调局和白宫也于事无补，想到这里她对于自己失败者的定位更加无法自拔。

“冷静下来，起码现在你已经确定了麦克斯·考尔菲德安全了不是吗？”看着眼前这个仿佛弥留之际般绝望的瘫坐在椅子上的女人，艾略特能够做的事情恐怕只剩下这句显得格外无力的安慰了。

“难道你就不担心你的老板会变成那种电影里恶心又血淋淋的行尸走肉吗？”瑞秋坐直了身子，拿起眼前放在圆桌上的一杯咖啡喝了一口，随后她又把杯子放回原位，用惊讶的表情补充了一句，“哦，抱歉我忘了，你们之间早就结束了。”

提到以前的事情艾略特难免有些抵触，毕竟当初他和克洛伊导致彻底决裂的根源，正是眼前的这位昔日的布莱克威尔女神、人见人爱的优秀学生。

“虽然你没有必要知道，但我觉得我有必要澄清一些东西，”他坐回自己的位置上，拿起一杯威士忌小酌一口，然后说，“我两年前就已经结婚了，她现在和我十个月大的儿子一起生活在克利夫兰。”

瑞秋对此并不在意：“所以，对于一个帮派分子而言，家庭生活美满、事业蒸蒸日上，就代表他不能和老相好有一腿了吗？”

对于这段对话全程在一旁默默看着的高田孝宏则继续保持沉默不语，毕竟他对于两人的感情史毫无兴趣。另一方面，他现在唯一关心的是关于西雅图的生化恐怖袭击会否发展成为全世界人类的一次空前浩劫。

儿女私情他确实有，但要是选择在这种生死存亡的关键时刻，也应该要讨论一下孰轻孰重了。

是的，这位安柏女士早就告诉了自己她的答案。

她这一刻在做的事情可能有些危险，甚至会让自己葬身于这片茫茫大海之中。

“你到底想说什么，瑞秋？”艾略特十分真诚和带着一些不满的语气问她。

被问者默默地把一把手枪放在了桌上。

这个让高田孝宏整个人都不好了，甚至不得不站了起来冷静思考接下来会发生什么事情。

另一边，布莱克威尔学院。

刚过去的五分钟里发生在校长办公室的事情有点戏剧性又带着一些紧张和无奈。

走进这个曾经让她十分反感的办公室里，詹姆斯·安柏、格兰特校长以及警察分局局长已经基本完成了对于如何做好接下来的工作所进行的探讨，麦克斯进而成为了一名十分称职的旁听者——她对于这些精英人士制定的计划既找不到任何地方存在不足，需要补充的地方又是一些完全没有必要的细节以致有种吹毛求疵的效果——她的角色成功地被他们所替代，这让麦克斯有点不适应又十分敏感。

这种感觉真的很奇怪，换做今天之前她不可能对此有任何异议。对于这些事情她保持事不关己高高挂起的态度，但如今摇身一变成为了城市的长官之后，她却变成了每一件事都强制要求自己亲力亲为不得有一点差错，这必须要归功于职位带给她的责任和义务，也要拜这场恐怖袭击所赐。

但她却不得不承认：作为一名警察和代理市长，她的职业病又犯了。多疑的性格促使她开始对周围这些人展开了只有自己知道的“内部调查”，毕竟在过去的几十年里，每逢出现各种重大案件时，APD要做的事情除了对外抓捕凶手以外，就是开始对内调查潜在的内鬼——里应外合是过去黑帮横行的时代最常见的一种现象，而且这远远不是自己上台之初宣布进行彻底调查就能杜绝甚至被根除的一个顽疾。

而制造这个时代以及著名的“黑白不分”乱象的始作俑者，是这座城市的“第一家族”普莱斯科特家族。

虽然以这样的高压手段控制了整个阿卡迪亚也让奇迹地让这里“天下太平”并成为了一座新兴城市。而这场恐怖袭击之后普莱斯科特家族却一度成为了人们喊打的对象，也是受害者一方，更加不可能是以牺牲城市的未来为自己家族的利益，因为他们一直都是以建设阿卡迪亚成为现代化城市为使命的先行者，从上个世纪他们就已经证明了这一点。

加上对于杰弗森余孽是恐怖袭击真凶的这一点深信不疑，因此麦克斯也更加确定了自己的猜想：树大招风的普莱斯科特家族仅仅是被幕后主谋利用以进行混淆视听的最大受害者，然而这种间接帮凶的嫌疑仍未排除，因为内森和弗朗西斯的同时出外让这种罪名一时间无法洗清，即便他们的元老已经展示了对于自己的忠诚，加上自己和“普莱斯科特阁下”多年的交情，这些都不过是他们理应作出的反应。

所以帮助杰弗森残党制造恐怖袭击的帮凶到底是谁？

麦克斯始终无法一口咬定。

看着窗外的昔日校园草坪上建起一个个帐篷，避难者们正在接受警员和志愿者的疏导工作前往宿舍区进行重新安置、教学楼里警察和学校保安穿梭来往以保证疏导措施的落实和执行的景象，她十分担心奥勒良大楼的厄运会降临在这所学校里。

她现在已经不再是这座城市的执行长官，反而更像是恐怖袭击幸存者的领袖，她的任务也不再是捍卫这座城市和她的子民，而是带领尽可能多的生还者逃出这个人间炼狱。

“放松点，孩子。”并不知道自己正在思考着什么，詹姆斯·安柏走进了校长办公室旁边的这间课室，就在几分钟前这里宣布成为代理市长的临时办公室。

和奥勒良大楼如出一辙，詹姆斯是第一个进入市长办公室的访客：

“一切都会好起来的，虽然我和外面的人一样都希望今天发生的事情只是一场噩梦，希望有人能将我们叫醒，哪怕这需要别人给你狠狠的一巴掌。”他拿着一罐碳酸饮料走到麦克斯身后的一张大课桌前说道。

麦克斯转过身来，微笑着面对詹姆斯，说：“对呀，我也希望事实是这样，但很可惜我们不能这么单纯，就是因为这样我们才会有这样一场无法清醒过来的噩梦。”

詹姆斯对此表示赞同，但他随即转移话题：“据我所知，西雅图那边发生了一些事情，据说是有生化武器，现在市中心遭到袭击，我担心...”

“你说的没错，”麦克斯也避开了之前的话题，把自己了解的情况直接如实地告诉他，“现在连奥勒良大楼也被恐怖分子摧毁了，市区人心惶惶，暴乱无可避免，恐怕阿卡迪亚警察已经无法控制这种局面了，在下午的时候我说已经跟州长以及总统商量好，一旦发生这种紧急状况，他们会根据我们共同制定的方案进行相应的对策，尽快结束这种混乱的状态。”

詹姆斯把饮料放在桌上，双手插袋默默低下了头，很平淡地说出了麦克斯口中所说的这种对策：“国民警卫队...也对，这次恐怖袭击已经涉及到国家安全层面，联邦政府接管城市也是他们万不得已的事情，只是他们能帮你解决表面的问题，却不能帮你解决其他的问题，作为代理市长你应该知道这一点，对吗？”

麦克斯很清楚，詹姆斯要强调的是什么：阿卡迪亚如今已经是一座逐渐走上现代化轨道的新型城市，但它并非一座完美的都市。它的组成部分远不止繁华地带和布莱克威尔这种充当排头兵的先进地区，还有诸如低收入社区和帮派管辖的众多小片区域，这些地方所带来的问题和矛盾以及能够创造出来的“利益”向来都是市政府和APD所高度关注、和市中心城区一样需要重视的问题。

但这些人不可能会成为前来镇压生化袭击的军队所关心的问题和对象，而他们也绝对不可能会接受这个现实——华盛顿需要的只是恢复秩序和消灭生化武器，但一直谨慎度日、患得患失的黑帮分子和手无寸铁、生命财产安全无法得到保障的低收入人群正是这座城市的秩序能否得到维持和衡量的标准。

也许外面已经上演丧尸围城的恐怖戏码，但即便是只有一个幸存者，她都会用尽全力不惜一切代价去争取他们的生命安全，不管是以警察局长或代理市长的身份和名义。

但她却依然无法阻止自己的怀疑。

“谢谢你，安柏先生。”麦克斯说。

“不客气，我知道你现在在想什么。”詹姆斯微微一笑地回应这句有些违心的感谢，同时又不加修饰的拆穿麦克斯内心的猜疑。

“不好意思？”

“我和APD打了这么多年交道，他们在想着什么我都一清二楚，所以，我知道你在想着什么，孩子。”他进一步指出了这位历史上最年轻的警察局长心里所想。

毕竟无法看透一个人心里在想着什么的人是不可能成为一名合格的政客：

“相信我，早晚有一天你也会会体会到什么叫做墙倒众人推，但我现在就可以用我的性命和政治生涯向你发誓，我不是这场阴谋的同谋，****正如你觉得我能和你一样成为这场阴谋的幸存者是因为我收到来自某方面的暗示，没错，的确如此，但这个人绝对不可能是幕后主谋。即便我有多恨普莱斯科特家族，我也绝对不会拿数百万人的生命作为复仇的陪葬品。****”

看着眼前这个男人的眼神和他刚才的一番言论，麦克斯不禁陷入了又一次沉思。

政客的话不可能尽信，但他能够两次出现在自己面前并一再表明自己的立场和观点，这反而让他证明自己无罪的供词变得无懈可击。

除非他充分理解越危险的地方越安全这句名言的精髓，或者他心知肚明他选择弃明投暗的对象不可能让他变成弃子，否则他的自信满满会变成聪明反被聪明误的一件自杀式武器。

想到这里，麦克斯突然想起当初在地下紧急指挥中心里恐怖分子告诉自己的一句话：

** **“阿卡迪亚今天的惨剧之所以会发生，是因为你，麦克斯·考尔菲德...”** **

** **“因为我在给你一个赎罪的机会...”** **

** **

如果说有人选择让詹姆斯·安柏成为这场恐怖袭击必须存活的人，那自己呢？

是谁选择了麦克斯·考尔菲德成为这场惊天阴谋的“指定幸存者”？

就在这时，她以及在布莱克威尔的所有人都听到了一阵阵巨大的爆炸声。


End file.
